Adopted by the Malfoy's
by AstridWinchester
Summary: Meet Alexis, or Lexie as she prefers, a young orphan who gets taken in by none other than the Malfoy's to get positive attention from The Daily Prophet. Once she starts Hogwarts, the answers she's been looking for about her family are finally found, friendships are made and adventures abound! Story 1 which contains the Harry Potter books 1-3
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Dream of a memory**

_**A/N: All I own is Lexie and Max, everything and everyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling**_

She was dreaming. She had to be dreaming. That or something was seriously wrong because her father was standing before her, which in itself was crazy. Why? Because her parents were killed years ago, in some great battle that no one would tell her about.

Dream or not, she soaked up her father's presence as she watched the man tease a young woman affectionately before kissing her. She looked around, wondering if she could find a clue about where she was in this dream but all she saw were pictures. Curious and unnoticed, she walked toward them, her eyes going from each one which portrayed the woman with long brown hair and the man with shoulder-length black hair. Another picture held the same couple holding a newborn baby, the same mop of hair and eyes as the woman. She saw a photo of her father with some other men, only he wasn't smiling, some of her mother in them too. She wondered who they were, if this was more a memory than a dream.

"I have to go dear, Order business," Her mother said, grabbing a small handbag. They kissed and she disappeared. Her father sighed with a worried expression just as the dream shifted, to a man who looked very little like her father holding a younger version of herself, tears in his eyes.

"It's just us now star shine, I'll never leave you." He whispered, but she saw the grief and pain in his amber eyes.

"Alexis Rose Meadowes, wake up! You've chores young lady!" The loud voice called out from the hallway, jolting her from her dream. Alexis, or Lexie as she insisted upon, groaned and wiped away the tear as her father's image faded from her mind.

Lexie glanced over at the picture on her nightstand of her parents, bidding them a silent good morning, before she realized that if she didn't hurry, she would miss whatever was left of breakfast before her day of chores and meeting prospective parents began.

"Well here's to another day, right Max?" She asked her cat, who ignored her and curled up in the spot she'd vacated. Max was an orphan just like her, she had found him stuck in a tree as a kitten a few years back and had climbed up to get him. It was only due to a freak accident that she and the kitten weren't killed when her foot slipped coming back down, but they were inseparable after that. Every foster home had accepted the young girl and her cat for only a brief time before both were sent back, sometimes because of her freak accidents, and sometimes for no reason at all.

Lexie didn't mind the orphanage much; it was the floor you couldn't fall below. It was all she had known since the day she was discovered in the alleyway nearby. She supposed she was lucky, if the cook hadn't found her, there was no telling where she would be now. The other children kept their distance mostly, a lot of them labeled her as a freak, but she didn't care. All she wanted was a place to belong and things to draw. Her talent was something she'd learned by drawing and sketching at the age of 5, and then learned to paint. One of her foster homes had enrolled her in art classes for the 8 month duration of her stay.

Wondering just how long her name would be if she added all of the foster homes together as she dressed, Lexie let out a sigh, dressing in a pair of comfortable jeans and a tee. She slipped her long hair into a ponytail and grabbed her bag with her sketch book and pencils; she set it on the bed. "I'll bring you something for breakfast, Max. The sooner I finish my chores, the sooner I can find something to draw."

Without so much as a meow for a response, Lexie left her room, and her dream, behind; wondering what the day would hold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Goodbyes**

_**All I own is Lexie and the rest of the orphanage, everything else belongs to J. K. Rowling. This story will be set in Book 1 of Harry Potter, only slightly different and will span the later books.**_

****Lexie's POV****

"Miss Meadowes, may I see you please?" The voice of the orphanage's head counselor Mrs. Thomas, called as I was heading to the kitchen for some food. She was the one who worked with the families to get them into homes, so I could figure out what was going to happen.

I silently approached her office and smiled as I walked in; I'd been in this office so many times I knew where everything was with my eyes closed. There was a medium size oak desk in the center where Mrs. Thomas sat, shelves and a book stand along the walls, and a fireplace with a chimney in the corner. The younger kids (ranging between newborn to 6 years old) stayed on the ground floor of the building, being most commonly adopted compared to the teens. The children that were between 7 and 13 were on the second floor, leaving the rest of the children on the third, with Mrs. Thomas. Smiling back, Mrs. Thomas leaned closer to me, the smile fading as my feeling of dread grew.

"There is a family that wants to take you in, they're looking to adopt." She stated, her eyes on the papers before her as she picked up one and handed it to me. It was a picture, the family I assumed, smiling up at me. The woman was curvy with blond and black hair that hung to mid-back, already I could sense a softness to her that wasn't in the picture. The man was taller than her with long silvery blond hair and a clean shaven face, his arm wrapped around his wife, with a tall blond young man in front of them, his hair brushed back. They looked nice, I wondered if they were or not.

"Uhm...When?" I asked, my voice hoarse, glancing up at Mrs. Thomas.

"Well today actually, after we're done here you need to go to your room and pack everything; I'll be taking you in an hour." She answered and I nodded numbly.

I stared at the picture, wondering what they were like, why they were adopting an 11 year old instead of a baby or younger child. I really didn't like parents like this, they usually judged on first impressions, from the moment you stepped out to the car to the first words you said. I much preferred the ones who came to see me first, sat down and got to know me a little before deciding. The hurried ones usually rejected kids who were older, like me, but tried anyway to make it work since they had a contract and paperwork.

Just then I saw an owl in the window behind her, a letter in its beak. I startled at the sight and she turned and then closed the curtains. I set the picture on her desk and curtsied, turning to leave but stopped as something occurred to me. "Mrs. Thomas, may I take Max too?" I asked and she nodded, preoccupied with a letter that suddenly came through the chimney in the corner of the room. I was curious about the odd letters but it was a rule that none of us were allowed letters so I put it out of my mind. I had a new family to meet and things to pack.

"C'mon Max, time to meet another family," I said as I pulled my duffel out and started placing my meager possessions inside. Max rolled over and pawed at my hand, purring softly as if he sensed my nerves. Once I put my sketchbook in, I laid next to my cat and pet his soft fur, wondering if this family would be the last, and what was with the letters. Stupid rules, I always wanted to get a letter just to me.

Sighing, I got up and hefted my bag and cat, glancing around one more time at the room. I was sharing with someone up till a week ago but she'd run away during the night, making me promise not to tell Mrs. Thomas. She'd always been rather nice so I'd agreed, but now the room felt deserted and strange without all my things inside.

"Maybe we'll make some friends, huh Max? A nice girl kitty for you and maybe there'll be a park and neighbors for me." Max squirmed, not liking being carried but I didn't have a cat carrier and he hated boxes. So he had to be carried in my arms. "Hush now, none of that or I'll stuff you like a pillow." I admonished, reaching the landing of the second floor.

"Bye Lexie!" Some of the younger children called out, waving at me with sad faces. There weren't many teens so I'd become friends with some of the younger kids, coloring and playing when I had the chance. They all loved Max, and he was surprisingly tolerant of them too, he never hissed or used his claws thankfully. "Bye Max!"

I waved, continuing down the stairs and to the first floor where Mrs. Thomas waited. Suddenly I heard a loud wail and looked to see a younger girl around the age of 9, Melissa, crying as we walked near. I stopped and knelt to give her a hug, smoothing her hair as she clutched my neck tight. "Aw, there now, it's alright dear." I wiped her tears with the pad of my thumb and she smiled a little, still sniffling as she pet Max.

"I promised you'd be okay, didn't I?" She nodded. "When you get out of here and with a nice family, I'll look for you." I promised her, having no idea how I would accomplish that but unable to stop myself from saying it to make her feel better.

It seemed to work, as she smiled and turned her big blue eyes to mine, a hopeful look on her freckled face. "Really?"

"Cross my heart," I promised and she hugged me once more before going back into the playroom with the other children.

I stood and glanced up through the winding staircase to see almost all of the kids looking down at me, waving as I looked up. I smiled; _Maybe I'm not so alone after all,_ I thought as I waved and reached Mrs. Thomas who smiled at me kindly.

"Are you ready dear?" She asked and I nodded, following her outside and to the car, but not before turning back one more time. This place had been the closest I had to a home since before I could remember, foster ones not-withstanding. "C'mon, c'mon Miss Meadowes, places to be."

I climbed into the backseat and watched Mrs. Thomas glance around nervously so I did too. There were owls absolutely everywhere.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A new home**

_**A/N:I own nothing but Lexie and Max, all other recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling. I don't particularly like switching POV's, so I won't very often so as not to create confusion. The story will mainly be in second person (he, she, her, him)**_

The ride seemed that it was going to take at least an hour, so Lexie decided to sketch Max (who'd agreed to behave and curled up on the seat beside her). Lexie wondered why there were so many owls as they had left. What could possibly have brought them to town? Weren't they supposed to sleep during the day? And why did they feel incredibly important?

"This family is very wealthy, I believe but you should have no problems getting settled in." Mrs. Thomas said in a moment of forced cheer. She was smiling, but why did it look strained?

"How old is their son?" The girl asked, glancing up from her sketch.

"Eleven I think, same as you. I'm not sure why they wanted to adopt, they weren't too clear on the fact."

"Why me, though?" she stopped drawing for a moment to look Mrs. Thomas straight in the eye in the rear-view mirror. "There are plenty of younger children, why get someone the same age as one you already have? Especially without meeting me, what if I was horrid?"

"But you aren't dear, don't speak like that," the woman admonished the girl. "I'm sure they chose you because they liked you the most, think positive."

They both lapsed into silence the remainder of the drive as Lexie finished the sketch of Max and showed it to him. "What do you think, Max?" He meowed and pawed the paper and she smiled, turning the page to draw something else, and glancing around the car.

It was then that the women pulled up to an iron gate with a 'M' on the top. Mrs. Thomas proceeded to the speaker and pressed the button, which gave a loud buzz and the gate began to open. "Alexis, you'll probably see some strange things in this house, but I assure you, everything will be explained by your new parents."

This sparked the girl's curiosity further but it ran wild at her first view of the grounds, which were perfectly taken care of, the grass and flowers alive with color. Her fingers itched to sketch some more, so much that she briefly considered jumping out and finding the best spot to do so.

Knowing the girl as she did, Mrs. Thomas laughed at her look of wonder, "You'll be able to draw everything soon enough Mrs. Meadowes, and you have a family to meet first." Lexie barely spared her a glance or Max as he jumped into her lap, having tired of his human's lack of petting.

The driveway was a decent length and circled around to a giant manor, and if her eyes could have gone any wider she would have been surprised. The manor was huge, far bigger than she ever could have imagined. So preoccupied with her staring, she wasn't aware of the boy from the picture watching as she climbed out, Max following and circling her feet.

"I suppose you're Alexis, was it?" He asked, and only then did she tear her gaze away from the magnificent building to take in her new foster brother. He was about the same height as she, with blond hair slicked back, his eyes a lovely silver. He was dressed in silver and green, which she had to admit complimented his looks. His features were still undeveloped due to his young age, but one could tell he would be a heart breaker someday. He examined the girl in much the same fashion, his expression carefully blank.

"It's Lexie," she said and gave a shy smile, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. It'd come a little undone in the car and she was self-conscious. She noticed Max sniffing at the boy's slacks and added, "that's my cat, Max."

"I'm Draco," he straightened with pride. "Welcome to Malfoy manor."

Lexie nodded, looked back up at the manor, and then turned as she remembered her sketch pad and luggage. She circled the trunk to assist Mrs. Thomas pulling it out, and grabbed the sketch pad from the back seat. Mrs. Thomas smiled sadly at her, seeming to debate whether or not to just get back in the car or grab the girl in a hug. Making up her mind, the girl embraced her, taking in one last moment of her former guardian's touch. The kindly woman had been the one to buy her first coloring book and sketch pad, had encouraged her love of art, even displayed some of her drawings in her office. Lexie would miss her greatly.

"Goodbye Mrs. Thomas, thank you for everything." Lexie whispered into her hair, aware of Max rubbing against the woman's legs as well, as if he understood what was going on. Both of them held back tears, then pulled away and Mrs. Thomas smiled as she reached to pet Max. "Take care of each other dear."

Lexie watched as she climbed back into her car and headed back down the drive and from her sight, heart heavy. Once she could no longer avoid it, the girl sighed and turned back to her foster brother and smiled. He was still watching her with no sign of an expression, but the moment passed as he grabbed the handle to her bag, and walked inside without a word.

The girl glanced down at Max and shrugged, "Well, here goes nothing." They followed Draco, still looking around at the entry hall and many pictures on the wall. She didn't know what the future had planned for her, but it was starting now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: First impressions Pt. 1**

_**A/N: All I own is Lexie and Max, all other recognizable characters and places belong to J.K. Rowling. **_

****Lexie's POV****

Malfoy manor was positively massive, there were a million places I could slip into and get lost, and I had barely made it past the foyer. There was two times the amount of scenery that I couldn't wait to draw and paint. The house looked ancient, seeming to have more widows than doors from an outsider's look. The staircase winded and, like most everywhere I turned, was made of mostly stone. As we entered, there were two hallways leading each direction and I was curious but figured it would probably be safer if I stuck with Draco, I could very easily never find my way back on my own.

"It's wondrous!" I said to Draco, quickening my step to keep pace, Max darting around sniffing everything, just as curious as I. "How many rooms are there?" I asked, my gaze on the pictures and everywhere at once without breaking my neck.

"Somewhere around 20, I never bothered to count." Draco answered, seemingly amused by my reactions. "We have 2 libraries, two terraces, a trophy room, a parlor, ballrooms, kitchen, studies, and more bedrooms than we use truthfully. Do you want one on the top floor or lower?" He asked, not quite sure where to put me.

"Where's yours?" I asked, not really wanting to be far from the only person I knew in the humongous house.

"I'm on the second floor."

"Second then." I answered decisively and he dragged my bag up the stairs, Max was no longer in sight. I hope I found him again later. "Did you get lost very much? As a child I mean."

"Sometimes, I've wandered into rooms thinking they were mine but they weren't." He replied as if he couldn't help himself. Once he realized he was talking casually with me, he instantly closed up once more, walking on.

He would take some getting used to as well, I realized, but I didn't mind. I finally had the chance of having a brother; I wasn't letting that slip away just because he wasn't very talkative. I wondered if he was okay with me living here too, considering he'd been an only child before me. Only children weren't keen on sharing, even their homes.

"Is it alright for me to be here? I'm sure this must have come as a shock," I asked and he turned to study me like he'd been doing since I'd gotten out of the car.

****Draco's POV****

The girl was pretty, I hadn't prepared for that. Her awe at the manor was to be expected, it was a magnificent house to be sure. I didn't know what I thought of her yet, mother and father had told me next to nothing about her, only her age and name, and that her parents had been pure bloods as well. I didn't really understand why they were suddenly taking a perfect stranger in, but her curiosity was infectious. She had me answering questions and wanting a room near me, why I couldn't fathom. I suppose it could have been worse, she could have been a half blood, mum and dad would as soon take a mudblood in as become best mates with the Weasley's.

"I haven't decided yet," I answered coolly and truthfully. For some reason my usual sneer didn't affect her, she just smiled and looked around with glee. I wonder what the notebook she is carrying is.

We continued on until we reached a spare room that would do for her, mine being right down the hall. Why she wanted to be near mine I didn't know, but something in me wouldn't allow myself to ridicule her for it. I'd ask her later, once I'd adjusted to her, even though part of me couldn't help but wonder why in the world I wanted to know.

"Here, will this do? Mine's just down the hall," I asked, setting her bag down and opening a door. "There are plenty others to choose from if you don't care for it."

I watched her walk into the room, turning around and inspecting every inch. The closet covered most of one wall, with a white carpet, maroon rugs, a queen size bed perfectly made in white and maroon. There were cabinets and a bookshelf at the far end, a vanity and chair before a full length mirror. If it was possible for her to become even more amazed, she accomplished it.

"The bath is at the far end, you've got both a shower and tub. If you don't like the colors of the rugs or curtains that can be fixed." I added, watching as she walked toward the bath and looked up at the lights, her mind faraway. She seemed to be muttering to herself, probably deciding where her possessions would go.

"It's perfect, thank you." Lexie answered with a dazzling smile that I nearly returned. "What about Max? Will it be alright if I get him a bed and keep him in here? He doesn't really like places he's not used to and will be with me most of the time anyway. And did you say **two** libraries?" She babbled and I let out a laugh before I could stop myself.

"Breathe," I reminded her. As she did so, I nodded, "Yes we have two, I can show you now if you want. Father is at the M-work and Mother out for tea with some friends."

A look of disappointment crossed her features and I was bewildered, what was wrong now? Then I realized that she had hoped they would be home to meet her as well and felt an unwelcome flash of sympathy for the girl.

"Would you like to see my room?" I asked to cover the moment, not commenting on the expression or the one she'd stirred in me. "I can give you a more formal tour after that if you like, of the manor and grounds."

****Lexie's POV****

I was sad, I had spent most of the ride wondering about my new foster parents and now I would have to wait even longer to meet them. Draco seemed to not have made his mind up about me yet, he sneered a lot more than smiled and was a little stiff and formal, but I could tell it was just how he'd been raised and required to act.

"Yes please, but would it be alright if I change into something a little nicer? I wasn't given a chance to change when I found out that I would be coming here today." I asked, glancing down at my faded jeans and t-shirt.

Draco turned and left the room, deciding to wait in the hall while I did so. I hefted my bag onto my bed and unzipped it, looking for something halfway decent for when my foster parents arrived. Unfortunately, my choices were limited, not having much of a chance to go and buy some nice clothes at the orphanage. My stomach rumbled as I was looking and I groaned as I remembered that I hadn't eaten as well, having been called into the meeting with Mrs. Thomas after I'd finished my chores. Perhaps Draco wouldn't mind stopping in the kitchens?

I finally settled on a peach colored shirt with split sleeves and nicer pair of jeans, grabbing my brush and toiletry bag as I headed for my bathroom. The bathroom was smaller than my room, but only by a little. It had a sparkling claw foot tub and a shower as well, a full length cabinet, one shelf filled with towels and the other empty for my things. I placed most of them in there, shampoo and the like before focusing on my reflection. My hair looked a mess; my cheeks were flushed from excitement. I brushed my long hair until it shined and then changed clothes, smoothing my outfit and hoped it looked good enough for a first impression. Finally approving my appearance, I switched off the light and noticed my bag was empty upon the bed, my sketch pad lying on the bedside table. I hadn't done that.

"Alexis? Are you finished?" Draco called from the hall and I shook my head, figuring perhaps they had maids here and I just hadn't heard anyone come in while I was dressing. "Yeah!" I called back, leaving my sketch pad where it was for the moment and joining my foster brother in the hall.

"Sorry about that," I said, and he shrugged, looking me up and down as he had when I first met him. He started off down the hall silently and I followed, looking around the top floor, which looked somewhat like the bottom. "Draco?" He turned, "I never got breakfast this morning, would it be alright if I got something when we look at the kitchens?" I asked sheepishly.

Draco's expression shifted before he replied, "I'll have something sent to your room in a few minutes. The servants," his sneer was back at this, "don't really like other people in their area."

"So you do have help!" I exclaimed, and at his questioning look, I went on, "When I went in the bathroom to change, I noticed that all my clothes weren't in my bag and I hadn't done that."

Draco nodded, "Of course we have servants, you don't expect **us** to handle this place do you?" He looked appalled at the very thought which made me frown. Was my brother arrogant? "Do you want the tour or not?" He asked finally.

"Oh! I forgot something, I'll be right there." I turned and ran back into my room, having forgotten to put my necklace back on when I'd changed. It had apparently been from my father and had been with me when I was found, I never went anywhere without it.

I entered my room and jogged to the bath, snatched up the necklace and put it on, then went back toward the door and hall.

**CRACK!**

A small, big eared **thing** stood before my bed, wearing only a surprised expression. "Greetings Miss Malfoy, can Dobby do anything to help?"

I screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: First impressions Pt. 2**

**_A/N: Anything recognizable belongs to J. K. Rowling, only Lexie and Max belong to me._**

_'What in the world?' _Draco thought at the high pitched scream and entered Lexie's bedroom to see her looking scared out of her wits by the house elf, Dobby.

"Dobby is sorry mistress Malfoy, Dobby is not meaning to scare mistress." The squeaky elf said, trying to calm her.

Draco walked up to Alexis and lightly shook her once to gain her attention. "Alexis!" She stopped screaming and focused on Draco in front of her, her eyes wide as saucers. "I don't suppose you've seen a house elf before."

Lexie shook her head vehemently, her mind still working to understand what the creature in her room was and how it'd arrived. And was that a** tea cozy**? Something wasn't adding up, that something she could tell Draco knew about, judging by his lack of emotion for the thing.

Draco sighed, he hadn't counted on this complication, that she had never been introduced to the Wizarding world and how to explain. Why should he though? It wasn't his job to take care of her after all, a small selfish part of him remarked but he knew it wasn't that simple. His mother and father weren't likely to have much interaction with Alexis, which left him between a rock and a hard place.

Examining her closely to be sure she was calm now, he turned to the house elf, "Alexis isn't used to magic, go away." He sneered dismissively at the servant as it bowed deeply; eyes lowered and disappeared once more.

Lexie stared at the place the 'house elf' had just stood, a million and ten questions spinning in her mind, unsure which to ask first. "Why do you do that?" She muttered without thinking.

"What?"

"Sneer at everything like it's beneath you."

"Because it is, that was a house elf, the servants I mentioned before." Draco answered casually, as if it had never occurred to him to do anything different.

Scowling, she turned to him, "Just because it's a house elf doesn't make it inferior."

Draco gave her a long look, "A house elf's purpose is to serve a wizarding family, how are they not inferior?"

"They're still living things, with dreams and opinions and hopes. Who did they serve before you? What about family, do they have one? I'll bet you haven't even cared enough to ask." She argued, annoyance shining at his arrogance.

"Of course not. They serve the Malfoy's, which is an honor and you'd do well to remember it yourself." Draco huffed and then watched as her scowl turned absolutely cold.

"You know what; I think I'm rather tired. Good night Draco." Lexie stated coolly, then looked pointedly at her door and back at him.

Huffing once more, Draco left the room only to stop once she shut the door rather forcefully behind him. He sighed._ 'Wonderful, I've managed to get on her bad side her first night here.' _Draco groaned and glanced down to see Max staring up at him reproachfully.

"I didn't mean to make her angry," he told the cat. "She just…" He let out a breath. Lexie sure had a temper, one that met his in a very difficult way. He had to get along with her though, he was aware of his family's social standing and that she was supposed to be the turning point. That required a little effort on his part to seem like a decent guy. "What do I do now?" He asked himself.

Max meowed and started off down the corridor, stopped and looked back at him expectantly. Curious, Draco followed, still trying to figure out how to explain to his parents that the girl they'd just adopted already hated him and was in her room for what would most likely turn out to be the rest of the night.

The cat continued once he was sure Draco was following and entered what the blonde recognized as the second floor library. Now he was definitely wondering what the feline was up to and watched as it jumped onto a couple of shelves, knocking over some books before it pawed at one until it fell. Max looked at the fallen book and meowed once more and Draco picked it up. _**The Adventures of Alice in Wonderland**_ it read on the cover, and Draco looked at Max once more, confused. Why had the cat knocked over the book, and why in the world did they have a** muggle **book in Malfoy Manor?

Seeing no answer to either question, he once again followed the cat back to Lexie's room, where Max sat at the door, tail swishing. Draco looked at the cat, then the book and back for another moment and shrugged, placing the book on the floor beside the cat and knocking. He moved down the hall to watch without being seen as Lexie opened the door, picked up the cat and the book, an odd look on her face. She glanced around before entering her room once more.

Draco let out a breath as he headed back to his own room, wondering as he went what the deal with the book, and the cat, was.

Draco gave her a couple hours to cool off before listening for her footsteps, and sure enough he heard the door open as she left her room. He stood, composed himself and went to meet her in the hall where she was looking at the portraits. She didn't really pay him any mind, solely focused on the paintings.

"Do all the portraits move here?" She asked thoughtfully, intrigued.

"They do in the Wizarding world." Draco replied, wondering how much he would have to explain.

"Am I a wizard?" She asked back, and Draco smirked.

"No, not unless you're a guy." He answered, and then explained. "Girls are witches."

Lexie nodded, taking this in. In her head she was mentally going over all of the odd experiences that led her from one house-and family-to another. "Can you stop being one?"

Draco looked at her, shocked as she continued down the hall, her gaze still on the portraits as she watched them move and observed every detail. Some smiled or greeted her and, after her initial surprise, she returned the greeting.

"Why would anyone want to stop being a wizard?" Draco finally found the words to ask.

Lexie turned her attention from the paintings to examine him instead, debating what to reply. Should she try to explain how the 'witch' incidents had ruined her life up till now, how they'd ruined her chances of being accepted and loved? He wouldn't understand, she realized. Draco Malfoy was a spoiled rich kid who lived and breathed magic.

"I'm just trying to wrap my head around it, I suppose," she said eventually and then brightened as a thought occurred to her. "Does this mean I get a wand and can do spells and stuff?"

"Not yet, we have to get an acceptance letter from a Wizarding school first. Hogwarts is probably going to send one soon," Draco replied. "Mother and Father will be home shortly, I should take you back downstairs."

With that they walked in sync down to the first floor, Draco pointed out rooms on the way, leading her to their Father's study. Lucius Malfoy always flooed in from the ministry into the study and spent most of the evening there. Narcissa usually did the same unless she was in the master room. Draco often wondered if his parents even shared a room anymore, much less loved each other. He doubted it though; both were too focused on power to make time for little else.

They stopped outside the door, and Lexie smoothed her clothes and hair nervously as Draco raised his hand to knock. "Come in," came the curt reply and both children entered, preparing for the next moment.

Lexie and Draco entered to see Lucius sitting in an arm chair, their two dogs at each side and a glass of something in his hand. They studied each other for several moments, Draco's expression completely and deliberately blank. His father wasn't skilled in Occlumency for nothing, anything he knew about the girl, his father would know. He hid his initial reactions to her and the argument earlier in the evening, showing only how she had looked as she got out of the car and her reactions to the manor. For the strangest reason he was beginning to grow protective of his foster sister, not that she would ever know.

Once he finished sifting through Draco's mind, Lucius smiled at Lexie, but it lacked any kind of warmth she'd hoped to see. "Welcome Alexis, I trust my son has given you a proper tour and greeting?"

Not wanting to get Draco in trouble, Lexie curtsied politely, "We were getting to that sir. I requested a moment to change and a short rest first."

Lucius nodded and sipped from the goblet, his eyes boring into hers. She felt a force pushing on her mind and frowned slightly, but then it stopped. A smile, a slightly scary one at that, crossed the man's face as he examined her. "I see you're skilled at Occlumency as well, just like your father was."

"My father?" She started, surprised to get this bit of information from the man. She knew nothing of her father, save for the necklace hung around her throat beneath her shirt.

"He was a strong wizard, very useful to have as an ally." Lucius drawled and Lexie stored the information away, along with her questions. "I don't suppose you know much about the Wizarding world?"

"She doesn't Father, a house elf startled her earlier, although I've told her a little," Draco commented, reminding them both of his presence. Inwardly, Draco too was curious, he wasn't aware that his father knew who Lexie's parents were. To hear him say 'ally' he knew meant that her father must have been a Death Eater as well. His Father would never tolerate an ally that was pureblood and not a Death Eater.

"Filthy vermin," Lucius said as he sipped his drink again and Lexie frowned slightly, only to catch Draco's eye who gave her a small shake of his head, warning her not to show any outward sign of disagreement. Foster daughter or not, Draco knew without a doubt that should she show any sympathy for the house elves like before that his father would not hesitate to Crucio her.

Lexie schooled her face into a blank mask, wondering why Draco had warned her, but decided it was better to trust him this once. "You're in charge of her care then Draco, be sure not to fail me," Lucius announced, not entirely oblivious to the exchange between the children but not caring enough to comment. "Explain what she is to know, understood?"

Draco bowed, "Yes Father." Great, he was stuck with her now.

Just then the fireplace glowed green as a woman stepped out, straightened and brushed herself off. Lexie's eyes widened and Draco hoped she wouldn't start screaming again, but she remained silent beside him. It was the woman from the photograph; her hair pulled half back, the top blond while the rest was black. Her robes were black as well and she tucked a long stick into a pocket before noticing the presence of the children and her husband in the room.

Narcissa studied the girl beside her son; she didn't look much like her father but for the eyes. No, the girl was her mother's image through and through, the blood traitor. Mother and foster daughter stood gazing at one another, the men forgotten, before Narcissa smiled a little more kindly than Lucius had.

"Welcome, I'm Narcissa and you've met my husband, Lucius?" She greeted, making an attempt to welcome the girl. She never made the mistake to show affection or kindness around her husband but she loved her son dearly and had always wanted a daughter.

"Yes ma'am, I'm Alexis but everyone just calls me Lexie." Remembering her manners, Lexie curtsied in greeting.

"Well Alexis, welcome to our home." Lucius replied to the girl's greeting, refusing to call her by the despicable nickname.

"I thank you for allowing me to be a part of it Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," She returned, hiding her dismay at the use of her first name. Once more she felt a brush against her mind and once more she locked her thoughts away. It wasn't intentional; it was something she'd had to learn in order to cope with the many foster homes in her life.

"Mother, Father," Draco cut in, "Alexis hasn't eaten today, I was about to give her a tour and get dinner."

Nodding, Narcissa smiled at her son and Lucius went back to ignoring them all, his interest lost. "That sounds like a good idea Draco, and your letters arrived as well, they're in your bedrooms." She turned to Lexie, "I would like to have tea with you tomorrow, at 3."

Determining that it was not really a question, merely a fact, Lexie agreed politely, "Yes ma'am."

"Please, call me Narcissa, and I'll have a house elf collect you when it's time." Narcissa replied and Draco took that as their leave and caught Lexie's eye. He turned and she followed him out, neither saying a word until they reached the foyer.

"Would you like to eat outside?" Draco asked suddenly. Sometimes the manor felt too restricting, and he thought she might appreciate the change of scenery; also he had yet to show her the grounds.

Lexie's blank expression changed to a smile as she nodded and they walked toward the terrace together, where he pulled out her chair, attempting to be a gentleman. The whole situation caused conflicting emotions within him, Draco Malfoy didn't pull out chairs or care what people thought. He cared what **he** thought and what directly affected **him**. But for some reason, one he still didn't understand, he wanted to be polite to the girl. Perhaps because she was an outsider, someone who wasn't used to how he'd been raised, someone he could try to be different with, just to see if he even still could.

They sat and a moment later plates of food appeared, and Draco spent the remainder of the meal answering questions about the Wizarding world, oddly content.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Of wands and wizards**

_**A/N: Only Lexie and Max belong to me, anything else you may recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling. **_

Draco showed her around the grounds, amused by her reactions and expressions of awe, before stating that they ought to get to bed, for they would be going to Diagon Alley the following day. This opened a door of even more questions, about Hogwarts and Diagon Alley. There seemed to be no end to Lexie's many questions, another thing that should have irritated Draco yet didn't.

"Well," Draco said once he'd walked her back to her bedroom, "I'll see you in the morning I suppose."

Lexie surprised him by embracing him in a brief hug and a hurried good night before she disappeared inside. Once his brain started working again from the sudden contact, he merely shook his head and retired to his own room.

The girl immediately spotted her letter and opened it, sitting on her bed to read, a moment later there was a knock on her door and she looked up to see it was Narcissa, an uncertain look on her face. Lexie smiled in greeting, wondering if she'd done anything wrong but just waited as her foster mother idly pet Max.

"Draco said it was alright if Max stays with me," she ventured, biting her lip hopefully.

"Of course dear, we'll have to get him a bed and such, he seems rather attached to you." Narcissa walked around the room, before her gaze fell on Lexie's sketchpad. "May I?"

Lexie nodded and then watched as Narcissa picked it up and looked at the drawings, her features impassive. "Draco mentioned we'd be going to Diagon Alley Mrs. Malfoy?" She asked tentatively. She was a little nervous letting the woman see her artwork, and being in her presence in general but tried not to show it.

"Yes, you and Draco will use Floo powder to get there and home. I'm afraid Lucius and I have other matters to attend to." Narcissa stated, setting her sketchpad back down where it'd been. "Which is why I came, to inform you that our tea will be the following day, unless you would like to have it later in the evening?"

"Um later is fine ma'am," Lexie answered. "Except I don't have any money or really any clothing or a trunk."

"Ah yes," she replied thoughtfully, drumming her nails on her leg. "I suppose I'll have to send one of the house elves to take care of the clothes and trunk. I believe you have your own vault, from your mother, so that's not a problem."

Lexie nodded, a little taken aback by all the changes in her life now. "Did you know my parents?"

"I knew your father, he and I were distantly related. Your mother however was a Gryffindor, so she kept to her own."

"What were their names?"

"You should rest; you've a busy day tomorrow. Kindly write down your sizes and anything else you need and I'll see that it's taken care of by the time you return home." Narcissa answered, ignoring her question. Lexie acquiesced, curtsying. She wished she knew more about her parents, and why no one would tell her more than bits and pieces.

Narcissa nodded and swept out without a word, leaving Lexie alone in her room once more. She sighed and headed toward the bathroom to brush her teeth, changed, then fell asleep before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

The next morning she was woken by Draco knocking on her door impatiently.

"Alexis! We must go, hurry up."

Lexie was already awake, little did he know, dressing and trying to force away the nerves. Today she would be buying supplies for the witch school. While the strange moments in her past were now answered, she was even more filled with uncertainty. Before she was Alexis Meadowes, the artistic orphan, now she is Alexis Malfoy, a witch. It was definitely an adjustment.

"I'm ready, I'm ready!" She called, grabbing her bag that contained her pencils, her wallet, extra hair bands, and her school list. She'd debated on bringing her sketchbook but decided against, not wanting it to get dirty or misplaced. "Well," she said to Max, "here I go!"

Lexie left her room to see Draco waiting impatiently for her, then he turned and headed downstairs without so much as a good morning. She followed at a hurried pace, wondering if he would've left without her if she'd been any longer.

They entered the study and Lexie watched as he took a handful of the powder and told her, "Okay, you take a handful, get close to the fire, throw it in, and then say 'Diagon Alley'."

Lexie nodded an affirmative and copied his actions, watching as he disappeared into the fireplace in a flash of green light. "Diagon Alley!"

The feeling of traveling by Floo was one not even the best wordsmith could fully describe, it made her dizzy and she shut her eyes tight, hoping she wouldn't be sick. When she finally stopped, she nearly fell forward, instead falling onto someone.

"Oi!" Draco cried, startled as Lexie nearly fell onto him, before she opened her eyes and righted herself.

"Goodness, I'm sorry," she apologized but Draco just brushed himself off and took her hand.

"Come on, before you get lost." Draco led her through what looked to be a small inn and out a back way where a brick wall stood.

"Draco what-" Her question went unanswered as he tapped on the bricks in a certain order, and they both watched as an archway began to show.

"Father told me which ones to press," He answered her wondering look, pulling her forward again. "We have to go to Gringotts first, it's the Wizarding Bank."

They walked, Draco straight ahead and unimpressed on the outside, while Lexie turned this way and that, looking at all the store signs and windows. She kept up a steady chatter about some of the stores before they found themselves before the bank. Draco started to enter but was stopped because Lexie had halted in place to gaze up at the building. In her mind, she was going over every aspect of it she could see, marveling at the sheer size.

Draco tugged her hand to get her attention once more, half amused and half irritated at the interruption. He was anxious to get his books and hers but she would surely want to look at everything. The two walked inside and her eyes widened, taking in each detail of the building and the goblins, while still trying hard not to stare. Draco rummaged in his pocket for their keys, both of which his Father had given to him that morning before he left for the Ministry.

Finally it seemed they were standing before the goblin and he cleared his throat, putting on his expected Malfoy attitude. "We need to go to our vaults, please."

The goblin leaned over his podium and book to look down at them and Draco felt Lexie squeeze his hand slightly in worry. "Keys?" The goblin drawled and Draco handed them over. "Very well, Griphook will take you to your vaults."

Another goblin approached them, their keys in its hand and led the way to a cart, gesturing for them to climb in, they did so. Lexie glanced at Draco and the goblin and smiled politely before the cart sped away with a lurch, taking her stomach with it. They sped past at an unnaturally fast speed to stop just as abruptly in front of a vault.

"Vault 139, Miss Meadowes."

Lexie got out and walked unsteadily toward her vault, deciding not to look down, and saw that there were sizable piles of coins, in different sizes. She grabbed a couple handfuls of each and went back, figuring that she could ask Draco about them later.

Once she climbed back into the cart, she shut her eyes, not wanting to be sick from the sight of her surroundings becoming only a blur. They stopped at Draco's vault then were headed back to the surface, at last.

Draco was concerned, Lexie's face looked particularly green and he wondered if she was going to lose her breakfast. He followed as she edged to the side, handed her some chocolate and waited until she seemed okay before he explained about the coins.

"This will be faster if we split up, just follow the list and the signs and then meet me back here when you're done." Draco stated, mentally planning out his route and where to go next.

Lexie nodded, not trusting herself to speak yet and watched him walk off in a different direction. Unsure, she started walking to a store that said Madam Malkins, and saw robes in the windows. She entered and allowed the woman to fit her for the robes.

That done, she set off looking for a bookstore, since most of her list consisted of books. Suddenly she was hit in the shoulder and she turned to see a redheaded boy glance back at her and smile, before running off to follow another redhead. Shaking off the moment, she hurried inside and got what she needed, watching as a bushy brown haired girl also looked.

"Excuse me, but do you know where I might find Hogwarts: A History?" Lexie asked her shyly.

"Of course, it's right over here." The girl answered, pointing toward the shelf. Lexie grabbed the book and thanked her with a smile, and went to go check out.

"It's my first year too," the girl stated, seeing Lexie's textbooks and holding up her own. "Maybe we'll be in the same house."

"Oh, maybe!" Lexie answered, and tried to make her smile not so wobbly. "I'm Lexie."

"Hermione Granger."

The two girls paid and walked out of the shop, "Do you know where I would go for a cauldron? I'm afraid I don't really know where anything is."

"I can show you, it's down there. Did you come alone?" Hermione asked as they made their way toward the shop.

"I came with my brother but he went off somewhere." Lexie answered, trying to get a grip on her books.

"I came with my parents. Have you gotten your wand yet?" Lexie shook her head and Hermione pointed to another shop, "Go there, Ollivander's is wonderful, I've heard so much about it."

Lexie glanced over but was preoccupied by the giant man standing in front of it, holding a white owl in a cage. "Oh my!"

Hermione stopped and smiled, "Well here we are, one cauldron shop! I'm afraid I have to go though, but I'll look for you on the train!"

Lexie waved as Hermione disappeared, and entered the shop to get her supplies. She got a few looks and stares but tried to ignore them, just got what she needed and left. The bell chimed as she entered Ollivander's, and she looked around, fascinated. The store looked and smelled old with a slight tingle in the air of magic and she saw many thin boxes stacked everywhere she turned.

"Ah, Miss Meadowes! Holly and unicorn hair, supple." Said a man, appearing out of nowhere and making Lexie jump.

"Pardon?"

"Your mother, that was her wand. Not your father though; willow and ash, flexible."

"You remember what their wands where?" Lexie asked, mystified. She never expected to learn what kinds of wands her parents had.

"Yes, yes. Now let's see what wand is for you hmm?" He looked around, his fingertips trailing over each wand until he pulled out a box, "Here, this might do."

Mr. Ollivander handed her the wand, "The wand chooses the witch my dear."

Lexie examined the wand as if it would bite; feeling a strange yearning already, then it grew stronger in her palm, making her hair blow lightly as if there was a breeze. "It's beautiful sir," she said, examining the design of flowers etched into the wood that wrapped all the way around to the tip.

"Larch, phoenix feather, slightly yielding. Good for Transfiguration and Charms." Mr. Ollivander commented, tearing her gaze from the wand and back to him. "That will be 7 galleons."

Lexie handed over the amount and hesitated, "Might I keep the box? I don't want to damage it."

Mr. Ollivander nodded and watched as she bade him a good day and left, still contemplating how much the girl looked like her mother.

Lexie looked back at her list and saw with satisfaction that all that remained was a pet, but she already had Max. He didn't like other animals so this meant she was finished. The day had been so exciting, and she couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Family matters **

**_A/N: Everything but Lexie and Max belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

Later that night was the tea with Narcissa, but it passed silently, both women had other things on their minds. It felt to Lexie that the tea was more of a formality of being the only other female than Narcissa Malfoy in the Manor. Draco and Lexie were to leave for the Hogwarts Express the following day to begin school, something that filled Lexie's stomach with nervous butterflies. Draco had immediately disappeared to his room upon returning from Diagon Alley after imparting that bit of information and a farewell until dinner.

Lexie was alone packing later on that evening, making sure to add her new school supplies as well as the new clothes that were waiting for her on her bed. She made sure to add plenty of pencils for sketching and what she could use for Max, before finally collapsing upon her bed to reflect on the day.

**CRACK!**

Lexie shot up to see a different house elf than the one before who curtseyed in greeting, shaking nervously, why she didn't know.

"Evening miss, Starr was wondering if miss would like dinner now." The house elf stated, glancing at her and back to the floor.

"Yes please, thank you." Lexie answered kindly. "Starr was it?" The house elf nodded, "how many house elves live here?"

"Four miss; the Malfoy's have much to take care of." Starr answered and Lexie thought the information over. "Does miss require anything more of Starr?"

"No, just dinner. Thank you and it was nice to meet you, please call me Lexie." She smiled at the house elf that seemed not to know how to reply, finally settling on another curtsy.

Lexie looked down at Max, who'd climbed onto her bed beside her, "I don't know if I'll ever get used to this world Max." The feline meowed and turned back to her bedspread where he was pawing at a corner of the pillow.

Moments later a table appeared loaded with dishes of food and a type of juice, so she set aside all thoughts of magic and Hogwarts to sample the dishes and what turned out to be pumpkin juice. The meal was brief and quiet, since Lexie ate alone leaving her full and satisfied.

Once the table had been cleared away, Lexie went to stand at the window to look at the grounds, still in awe of Malfoy Manor. She wondered if she would be able to sleep at all that night, in her excitement for tomorrow, wondered if she'd make friends, what House she'd be sorted into. Her mind was a whirl of questions and daydreams, making her stomach turn into knots.

Finally the girl couldn't take the silence anymore and quietly crept out of her room and into the hallway, trying not to wake the sleeping portraits, until she reached her destination. She knocked softly but loud enough for Draco to hear and after a moment he opened his door, allowing her inside.

Draco too was packed, his hair messy around his face, dressed in a dress shirt and slacks, the coat and tie from that morning gone. She took a moment to look at his room, which was a little different than hers, and noticed a black owl with white spots on a perch near his trunk.

"What is it Lex?" He asked, clearly tired.

"I couldn't sleep yet, I wanted to say goodnight first," she replied, now rethinking her impulsive decision to come visit her brother. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have bothered you."

Draco sighed and stopped her as she turned to leave, "you're not bothering me, I'm just tired."

"I can't stop thinking about tomorrow. What if we're put into separate houses? What do you think the sorting will be like?" Lexie rambled on, but thought to herself, _what if I don't make any friends?_

"Tomorrow will be fine; the sorting will just be a silly old hat putting us into our houses. And I'm sure I'll be in Slytherin, you will too." Draco answered as they both sat on the bed.

"Will we still be friends if I'm not? If I'm in Gryffindor?" She asked, suddenly afraid to lose her only tie to a family.

"We're family now, so I guess I'll have to tolerate you won't I?" He drawled with his usual sneer but it had little effect on her. "I don't know though, if you were a Ravenclaw I suppose you wouldn't be too bad. Hufflepuff's are just so wimpy, yell boo and they'll fall over themselves I bet. But Gryffindor.. No sorry, I forbid you to be my friend if you become one of them." His comment was half-hearted, meant to make her at ease instead of nervous. He had no intention of writing her off, no matter what house she was placed in. He was finally not alone in this humongous manor, he finally knew what it was like to have a sibling, and he wasn't letting that go for anything.

She worried her lip, uncertain if he was joking or telling the truth, "Relax, I'm not serious." Draco didn't like being all soft and caring towards anyone, but she'd wormed her way in and he couldn't be the cold-hearted Draco Malfoy he was used to being. Never before would he have cared enough to make someone feel at ease, or allow them to lay on his bed, or even in his room. Yet here he was now, lying at the end of his bed, her next to him, both thinking about the following day.

"I'll still be your friend, even if you're a Gryffindor." Draco assured her, "although I can't be your friend in front of other people, I have a reputation to maintain. I've been a Malfoy from the start, we aren't nice or anything but cold, which is the way I have to be."

"But why?" Lexie asked, "I don't understand why you have to be that way."

"It's just how I was raised," he answered, devoid of emotion once again. "I don't expect you'll be forced to though, mum and dad expect it of me."

"Right," she sighed, "I'm just here for the publicity."

Draco winced, knowing it was true, but hating that she knew it. He hated that she had to carry the burden of knowing that she'd gained a family not because they really wanted her, but because they needed the pat on the back taking her in brought. He sat up, and she followed suit, looking at him sadly, "Look, I won't lie and say that's not the case but I won't let you think you're not welcome here. You're a Malfoy now, whatever the reason got it?"

She nodded, and he felt like a complete arse, he hadn't meant to sound so rash. He shouldn't even be here trying to make her feel better, yet he was. His father had placed her in his care, a responsibility he intended to carry out, and that included putting her mind at ease. Even if he was not used to the action and had no idea how to make girls feel better, even if it was completely out of character.

"I'm just saying that I won't act how I am now. But don't take anything personally, and I'll try to not be that way towards you specifically." He tried again, knowing that once at school he'd be a different person and might not be able to keep that promise. He might end up saying something that would hurt her and make her angry at him, he might have to be the worst person she knew, and still do it without an ounce of regret.

"Well thank you for the warning, I'll keep it in mind," Lexie replied. She was a little baffled as to why he had to act that way at all, but knew he was expected to. All she could do is hope he kept his word that he wouldn't be that way to her. "I'm tired now, you'll wake me when it's time to go?"

"Of course," Draco agreed as both sat up. He looked at her for a long moment, hoping that she wasn't more upset and nervous now than she'd been when she knocked on his door. He silently walked her back to her room, hiding his surprise when she hugged him and whispered a goodnight, yawning as she did. "Sleep well Alexis," he said to her now closed door.

* * *

The next morning went in a blur, starting with Draco waking her and their departure from the Manor to King's Cross Station using the Floo Network. He was relieved when she stayed close to him, glad he wouldn't need to keep track of her. He searched for Blaise, his friend since he was a child and also beginning his first year, trying to spot him among the mass of people. As they neared the platforms 9 and 10, he stopped to look around once more, finally deciding that Blaise was most likely on the train already. Draco turned to Lexie, who was also looking around, her face pale. "We have to get to platform 9 ¾, so all we have to do is run through the barrier right here," He explained.

"Are you sure?" She asked, more nervous than ever.

"Father told me what to do, so just close your eyes, and then follow me at a run. Do you understand?" Draco clarified, and she nodded in confirmation. Draco faced the platform wall, gripped his cart tightly, glanced around to ensure no one was near and ran straight into the wall.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Hogwarts Express**

_**A/N: I own nothing but Lexie and Max! All ownership belongs to J.K. Rowling.**_ **_In other news, I regret to inform you that the pairing I have in mind will not take place until later, as only I know who it will be. Lexie's parentage will be revealed in a later chapter as well. I know George has a crush on her but they'll be just friends for a while (think Lily and James sort of) hope you like!_**

Once he reached the other side, Draco let out a breath and was relieved to see the Hogwarts Express before him, with students leaning out the windows waving and talking to their loved ones. Lexie came through beside him and he turned, glad to see that she was over her fear and was now gazing at the train in amazement.

"Let's go, we have to find compartments." Draco directed, once again leading the way and handing off his trunk to the wizards loading the other student's trunks onto the train. He grabbed only a pack that held his robes and his owl, Lexie did the same, grabbing Max and a small book bag. They boarded the very packed train, searching for a compartment. Draco found his own friends not long after but was dismayed to see there wasn't any room for Lexie to join them.

"You stay, I'll find one. See you later?" She asked him and he hesitated, "you can come and find me if you like when the train's going."

"Alright, but hurry. I'll find you later, if not then I'll see you when we get sorted." Draco answered and she nodded once bravely before setting off, peeking into compartments for one she could fit into. Draco took a breath and prepared to put his game face on, knowing he'd have to become the Malfoy his father had raised. He entered the compartment and seated himself next to Blaise, joining in on the conversation, but his mind somewhere else entirely.

Lexie searched the train, finally finding one that was semi-empty, with only the girl she met at Diagon Alley, Hermione, and another boy. She opened the door and smiled at Hermione and the boy in greeting, and asked if she could sit with them. Hermione agreed immediately while the boy just blushed, clearly not used to being around girls. She quickly learned that his name was Neville, and that he was also starting his first year. The girls started a conversation about the different houses at Hogwarts and the classes, everything they could think of to talk about. Once he got over his shyness, Neville joined in on the conversation until Lexie smiled at him, then he was once again left speechless and beet red.

After what seemed like forever, the Hogwarts Express finally pulled away from the station and Lexie leaned out the window to watch, imagining what it was like to have family waving goodbye and there to see her off. She didn't feel sorry for herself though, knowing she at least had Draco who cared, and who was also coming with her to school.

Not long into the ride Neville noticed his toad was missing and the girls agreed to help him find it by checking the other compartments. Hermione took the back of the train while Lexie headed toward the front, leaving Neville with the middle cars. She looked along the ground for the toad until she reached the first car and lightly knocked, opening it to find four girls, three in conversation and one reading a book. They shook their heads when she asked if they had seen a toad so she continued on, checking each compartment and asking the occupants.

Eventually she reached the one her brother was in with his friends and opened it to ask, smiling first. "Have any of you seen a toad? Someone's lost one." She inquired; catching Draco's eye and feeling her heart sink as he greeted her with a sneer.

There was a girl with a pug face who looked back at her disdainfully, and a dark skinned boy who looked her over curiously. "No, we haven't," said the boy and after a last glance at Draco, who had simply ignored her, she left; closing the compartment door softly.

"So Draco, breaking hearts already?" Blaise teased; his gaze still on the girl as she checked the next compartment.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Draco retorted, forcing down the flash of regret at how he'd treated her. Already he didn't like this new school year, or himself. But what choice did he have? If he showed even the smallest bit of weakness and affection for her, then his father would hear of it and he was sure to suffer.

"Uh huh," Blaise replied doubtfully, eying his friend speculatively.

Draco spent the remainder of the ride ignoring them both, wishing the trip would go a lot faster.

Lexie supposed she shouldn't be surprised, he had given her fair warning after all, not that it mattered. She just didn't get why he was doing it, to impress Lucius perhaps? Her adoptive father didn't much strike her as the impressed type, or the accepting type now that she thought about it.

Lexie continued down the train, asking more people but had no success, Trevor the toad had up and disappeared it seemed. No one looked even remotely familiar, until she came to a compartment with two redheads, twins in fact, with two other boys. One was dark skinned while the other light and the twins were tall with identical features. Lexie realized that she recognized one of them from Diagon Alley; one of the twins had bumped into her.

"Hello, sorry to be a bother but a boy lost his toad," she asked a little nervously. "Have any of you seen it?"

The boys all shook their heads but one of the twins couldn't tear his eyes away from the girl, a twinkle in his eyes. "No but we'll keep an eye out. Who are you?" Asked the other twin, noticing his brother's staring.

"Lexie, I'm a first year." For the strangest reason she felt that she should keep her last name to herself, even though everyone would likely find out anyway. She smiled, pretending not to be uncomfortable with the boy's constant gaze.

"I'm Fred, that's Lee and Seamus, and the staring one is George, we're in our third year." Fred nudged his brother who snapped out of his trance to smile at her.

"Hi, well I should keep looking," she replied and closed the door again.

* * *

George Weasley was infatuated. It was love at first sight. The angel who had opened the door had the sweetest smile, full of nerves and the brightest eyes. Now how to get her to notice him?

"Geez Georgie, way to scare the poor girl off!" Fred laughed, and he scowled.

"I did not! You heard her; she had a toad to find."

"Sure," Fred drawled, "And I suppose you'll say next that you weren't looking at her and nearly drooling just now?"

"Shut it Freddie," he muttered, willing himself not to blush.

All three boys laughed before returning to their original prank planning. His thoughts were elsewhere, wondering about the girl and why she had only provided a first name, as well as bumping into her at Diagon Alley. Fred had been in a rush to get more supplies for pranks for the school year before mum noticed them gone and he'd accidentally almost knocked the girl over. That night she'd haunted his dreams, only to turn out to be real, and a student no less at the very same school. He'd find a way to get to know her, he vowed to himself, whatever it took.

Lexie finally caught up to Neville and Hermione to find that Trevor had not been recovered unfortunately. They held some hope that the toad would turn up before they reached the castle, despite the very real chance that it was lost. Since there was still a little bit of a ways to go, the three of them spent the rest of the ride relaxing; Hermione read, Neville slept, and Lexie took out her sketch pad and just drew. She drew the compartment, Neville as he dozed, even Hermione as she read.

Some time later Hermione caught her attention by sitting on the bench beside her, leaving a sleeping Neville to occupy the one across. Hermione watched as she finished a drawing of George, his face still fresh in her mind.

"You're very talented, how did you learn that?" Hermione asked. "And who's he?"

"Just a boy on the train I met. I had the oddest desire to draw him." Lexie replied, looking over her work and smiling at the other girl. "I started drawing when I was younger and do it all the time now."

Hermione's smile looked slightly envious before it passed, "You should put on your robes, we'll be arriving soon."

Lexie fought the sudden wave of dizziness at her words and took out her robes from her knapsack, putting the sketchbook away as she did so. Hermione woke Neville to do the same and he graciously left the compartment to allow them to change. Once they did it was really only a matter of time until the train stopped, and stop it did. Lexie took a deep breath, grabbed her bag and Max and followed Hermione and Neville outside.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there Harry? Hermione?" Yelled out a voice and Lexie turned to see a giant of a man waving over all the first years, so she followed. She saw Hermione smile at the man and fell into step behind her and two boys, one a redhead and another with messy black hair and wearing glasses. She smiled at Messy hair and he smiled back as they followed the crowd outside.

"C'mon, follow me - anymore firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" The man went on, leading them all down a steep, narrow path. For lack of a better idea and so she wouldn't lose her footing, Lexie grabbed onto Messy hair's shirt tail, hoping he wouldn't trip and make them both fall. He didn't seem to mind, merely kept walking with her tagging along.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," The man called over his shoulder, "'jus round this bend here."

There was a loud "Ooooh!" as the path opened to a vast black lake, perched atop a high mountain on the other side, windows sparkling in the starry night, was a castle with many turrets and towers, almost like in the books she'd read. The sight before her caused her hand to go slack, releasing Messy hair's shirt as she stared in awe, not really noticing the others passing her and climbing into a fleet of boats.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Called the man as they climbed in, Hermione joined the boy with red hair and Messy hair. She just stood there staring, until she felt a sharp tug on her wrist and snapped out of it to see that Draco was trying to get her attention and lead her to a boat.

"Get with it Meadowes!" He hissed as she hurried along and joined him and the two from his compartment in a boat. She glared at him for using her birth name but either he didn't see it due to it being so dark or he ignored it.

"Everyone in?" Shouted the giant-man, "Right then - FORWARD!"

The fleet of boats began to move and she nearly fell over until Draco threw an arm over to hold her in her seat. Everyone was silent, all gazing at the castle that loomed overhead, as they got closer to the cliff in which it stood on.

"Head's down!" Giant-man barked, and they obeyed, ducking their heads as the boats sailed through a curtain of ivy, a strand or two catching in Lexie's hair. They reached a harbor filled with smooth pebbles and the boats stopped so that everyone could climb out. Draco discreetly helped her but dropped her hand immediately once she was on solid ground so no one would see his actions.

"Oi, you there! Is this your toad?" Yelled the giant-man, who'd been checking the boats for anything forgotten.

"Trevor!" Neville cried, holding out his hands. Lexie had to cough to hide her laugh and she noticed Draco sneer at her side so she stepped on his foot. He glared at her and she smiled sweetly at him, to which he just rolled his eyes and followed as they walked along another passage. They came to a stop at last onto damp grass in the shadow of the enormous castle.

They walked up the flight of steps and crowded around the huge door, Lexie staying close by her brother's side. "Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" The giant-man raised his huge fist and knocked three times on the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Sorting**

**A/N: J. K. Rowling owns the world of Harry Potter, I only claim ownership of Lexie, Max and the five new characters I've mentioned in this chapter and will introduce formally in the next. No money is being made from this fic, it's just a bit of fun. I'm sorry for the ending but it's all I've got so far. Enjoy!**

The door swung open at the man's knock, and everyone looked ahead to be greeted by the sight of a tall, brown haired witch in emerald robes. Her hair was piled under her hat and her stern face surveyed them all as they stood in the doorway.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said the man.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door open as wide as it would go to allow everyone inside, and Lexie was amazed to see the size of the entry hall, it could have fit her room and Draco's with much more space to share. The walls were stone, flaming torches giving off most of the lighting, with a marble staircase that led to the upper floors.

The students followed Professor McGonagall across the stone floor toward another doorway on the right, where Lexie could hear the low buzzing of voices. She expected that Professor McGonagall would take them into the room with the rest of the school, but she showed the first years into an empty chamber off of the main hall. They crowded in, all standing a little too close to each other for comfort, all looking about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be very much like a family within Hogwarts. You'll have classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own history and each has produced noble witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your accomplishments will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, this is a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all prepare yourselves while you are waiting." Her eyes flicked from Neville, to Red hair's dirt-smudged nose, to Messy hair's unruly mop. Lexie noticed Hermione trying to flatten her bushy hair but failing.

"I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly." Professor McGonagall left the chamber, and everyone started to fidget and talk in low voices. Draco glanced beside him to see that his foster sister looked deathly pale from nerves so he reached over and gently squeezed her hand once. She seemed to come out of a trance and gave him a shaky smile.

"How do you think the Sorting ceremony is done?" Messy hair asked the boy beside him, the redhead.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." The boy answered and Lexie gulped, fighting to keep her lunch down. It would not do to get sick in front of everyone, but it terrified her that she would be placed into a house in front of the entire school. Draco didn't seem so concerned, but he stayed close, a little worried that she would fall over at any moment.

Lexie saw Hermione glancing around and she followed suit to see that she wasn't the only one who looked scared. No one spoke much, but she could faintly hear Hermione whispering what sounded like spells to her inexperienced ears. The girls locked eyes and Lexie tried to smile, but Hermione was too busy with her whispering to notice.

Suddenly Lexie felt a new presence and was startled when at least 20 ghosts emerged through the back wall. They were all translucent, gliding over the room and talking to one another, not noticing the scared first years below. They seemed to be arguing, one was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance."

Two ghosts went on about their argument but one noticed them watching, a ghost wearing 16th century clothing, peered down at them. "New students!" cried the first ghost, smiling at them but no one moved or spoke, still in shock. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" A few brave students nodded, "hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a crisp familiar voice. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin." Professor McGonagall had returned, at last. The ghosts floated away one by one, through another wall. "Now, form a line and follow me."

Lexie stood behind Hermione, who was behind the redhead and Messy hair. They walked out of the chamber, through the entrance hall, and entered the Great Hall. Lexie's eyes went wide again to see so many people in one place, her eyes flitting from each house, to settle on two familiar faces, Fred and George who sat at a table on the right of them. George grinned encouragingly at her and raised his empty goblet. She returned the smile, only a little more at ease than before and continued her examination of the room. The room was lit by hundreds of candles above them, over the four long tables, where the rest of the students sat. Most seemed to be watching the first years as they followed behind Professor McGonagall but she noticed that one table on the far left had students who were more interested in talking.

At the far back of the hall, another long table was placed, where whom she could only assume were the Professors sat. Professor McGonagall led the first years toward it, then stopped in a line facing the Head Table. Lexie couldn't see what they were stopped in front of over the other student's heads and shifted nervously. She noticed the return of the ghosts, hovering near the tables. Lexie saw Hermione looking up and she tilted her head back too, to see an enchanted ceiling, strikingly black with stars dotted throughout.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History," Lexie heard Hermione say. "It would be an excellent place to stargaze, no need to even go outdoors," Lexie replied and she saw Messy hair smile at her comment.

Everyone's attention was called back to Professor McGonagall, as she placed a four legged stool, then on top of the stool a wizard's hat. The hat looked terribly old, patched and beaten up and very dirty.

Lexie thought that it would have made a wonderful picture and committed it to memory, she couldn't wait to sketch. Hogwarts was the most breathtaking place she'd ever seen, with Malfoy Manor a close second. Everyone else was also staring at the hat, a few minutes of silence went by before it twitched and a rip near the brim opened like a mouth and began to sing.

**_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_**  
**_But don't judge on what you see,_**  
**_I'll eat myself if you can find _**  
**_A smarter hat than me._**  
**_You can keep your bowlers black,_**  
**_Your tops hats sleek and tall,_**  
**_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_**  
**_And I can cap them all._**  
**_There's nothing hidden in your head _**  
**_The Sorting Hat can't see, _**  
**_So try me on and I will tell you _**  
**_Where you ought to be._**  
**_You might belong in Gryffindor,_**  
**_Where dwell brave of heart,_**  
**_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_**  
**_Set Gryffindors apart;_**  
**_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_**  
**_Where they are just and loyal,_**  
**_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_**  
**_And unafraid of toil;_**  
**_Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,_**  
**_If you've a ready mind, _**  
**_Where those of wit and learning,_**  
**_Will always find their kind;_**  
**_Or perhaps in Slytherin_**  
**_You'll make your real friends,_**  
**_Those cunning folk use any means_**  
**_To achieve their ends._**  
**_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_**  
**_And you won't get in a flap!_**  
**_You're safe in my hands (though I have none)_**  
**_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_**

The entire hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song, but Lexie couldn't tear her eyes away, her brain rapidly telling her that hats weren't supposed to talk. Although judging by the response from the rest of the school, this was a normal occurrence so she meekly joined in. The hat bowed to each of the four tables and became still once more.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Redhead whispered to Messy hair, then went on to say what Fred had told him about the ceremony. Lexie turned to look back at the twins briefly and saw that George was still watching but was also talking to Fred beside him. She wanted to be with Draco in his house, but she also wouldn't mind being with the twins either.

Professor McGonagall now held a very long roll of parchment, "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she informed them and Lexie faced front again as the first name was called, "Abbot, Hannah!"

A girl with pigtails walked out of the line, put the hat on, and then sat. A moment's pause went by before the hat shouted, "**HUFFLEPUFF!**"

The table to their immediate right cheered as Hannah went to join them, one of the ghosts waving happily at her. A couple more joined the Hufflepuff table, and two to Ravenclaw, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first Gryffindor. The table on the far left exploded in cheers and whistles, welcoming their newest recruit. "Bulstrode, Millicent" became the first Slytherin and Lexie noticed that they didn't look all that pleased.

Lexie watched as more students were called and placed into houses, including two of the girls from the compartment she'd seen on the train, a "Dawson, Ruby" accompanied by "Farrel, Krystal", both in Gryffindor.

Soon the G's came and it was Hermione's turn, Lexie watched, hoping she'd be in the welcoming house. Hermione seemed nice, maybe a little snobbish but nice and she hoped that she would be in a house that wasn't like Slytherin. Lexie noticed that sometimes the hat shouted the house out at once, while taking longer on others.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione gathered her courage and ran to the stool, jamming the hat on her head. "**GRYFFINDOR!**" Hermione looked happy but Lexie heard the redhead groan and she frowned. What did he have against Hermione?

Not long after, Neville was also sorted into Gryffindor after a long wait, and everyone laughed as Neville ran off wearing it and had to return it to Professor McGonagall. The sorting continued and Lexie realized it was nearly her and Draco's turn and her nerves came back full force. What house would she be in?

Draco immediately became a Slytherin, and joined his table looking pleased. He watched as Lexie fidgeted before her name was also called, "Malfoy, Alexis."

Lexie approached the stool and placed the hat on her head as she took a seat, hands clenched tightly. "_Hmm a difficult one, you were a Meadowes before, yes I remember your parents. Quite a dilemma. You could do well in each house, where shall I place you?_" A voice whispered in her ear and she chewed her lip. "**GRYFFINDOR!**"

Lexie let out a breath and thanked the hat quietly in her mind before placing it back on the stool and hurrying to sit down. She noticed that George's and Fred's expressions toward her were both guarded and she wondered why but didn't dwell on it. She found a chair beside Hermione and Neville and took it, glancing over at the Slytherin table to see Draco scowling unhappily. She was dismayed to see him turn away as her gaze met his, but she pushed it aside and turned back to the Sorting. There weren't many left and she sat up to watch as one other girl from the compartment joined the Slytherin table, another to Gryffindor, and wondered when the other two boys would be sorted.

A pair of twins were separated, one in Ravenclaw, the other Gryffindor. She watched as a boy was sorted into Gryffindor and he took a seat diagonally to her. She gave him a friendly smile that he returned before her attention, and everyone else's, was sharpened as "Potter, Harry" was called. Lexie heard the whispers and even noticed the teachers sitting forward, as if anxious to hear the result as well. She watched as Messy hair - Harry - stepped towards the hat and placed it on his head, the hall went quiet, each house wondering for some reason where Harry Potter would be placed.

The hat twitched and Harry shifted uncomfortably, the hat was taking a long time, before it shouted, "**GRYFFINDOR!**"

Louder cheers than for the first Gryffindor erupted as a relieved, and blushing, Harry joined their house. One tall boy with a badge shook his hand while Fred and George made catcalls as Harry took a seat nearby. His cheeks were beet red from all of the attention and Lexie got her first real look at him. His black hair was all over, barely covering a scar upon his brow shaped like a lightning bolt, his glasses looked very old and were taped, and his green eyes were striking. She gave him a small smile and they both turned back to the sorting.

From her seat she was able to see the Professor's table better, and took the time to look over them. Her interest was immediately focused on a man with a long white beard, half-moon spectacles and twinkling blue eyes. The redhead turned out to be named Ron Weasley, and she could now see a resemblance with the twins as he sat next to Harry at their table. The two remaining girls from the train were also placed in Gryffindor, but Lexie was busy watching the High Table. She saw the large man from before, and a small teacher, who sat on pillows. Her gaze stopped on a man with sallow skin, a hooked nose and a sour expression. She looked once more at the white-bearded man and was startled to see him looking back and he winked, making her blush. She continued her examination of the professors, till she noticed a man in a purple turban, who sat quivering in his chair.

As the last student, a "Zabini, Blaise" was sorted into Slytherin; Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the hat and stool away once more. Lexie watched as the man with the beard got to his feet, shining a wide smile at the students, his arms open wide.

"Welcome!" He said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat and everybody clapped and cheered, Hermione's jaw hung open and Lexie's eyebrows rose in amusement. That was a speech? Harry seemed to follow her line of thinking as he asked the tall boy - Percy, another Weasley she remembered now - "Is he a bit mad?"

"Mad?" Percy replied, "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"

Lexie's nose twitched as it caught the scent of food and she looked around to see several entrees appear before them piled with every kind of food she could imagine, even some she'd never seen before.

She was definitely not at home anymore!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: What's in a name?**

**A/N: J. K. Rowling owns the world of Harry Potter, I only claim ownership of Lexie, and Max. No money is being made from this fic, it's just a bit of fun. **

George Weasley, twin to Fred Weasley, was devastated. Surely it was a joke, that the pretty young girl with the soft eyes that he'd met on the train wasn't a _Malfoy?_ He was more than devastated, he was stunned, curious, and in complete denial. How could she be related to that horrible family? The reigning Malfoy had terrorized his father every chance he got, yet she was from the same line?

He followed her progress as she set the Sorting Hat down and walked toward their table, amidst cheers of welcome. He caught her glance in his direction but he was too lost in thoughts to return the smile she sent. His lack of reply caused her eyebrows to furrow, which was something else to confuse him. Malfoy's didn't care what people thought, and she didn't bear any resemblance to the Slytherin with the same surname. How could she be a Malfoy?

George chanced a look over to said Slytherin to see that he was also following the girl's progress with what looked like a disappointed scowl. The expression was quickly replaced with a sneer as he watched the rest of the Sorting. Lexie sat near some other first years he hadn't bothered to remember the names of nearby and watched the ceremony. She was joined by Harry Potter and George's younger brother Ron. She had such a sweet smile, he noticed and was distracted by it, losing his train of thought.

Professor Dumbledore stood and said a few words and the feast began, and George put the matter aside for the moment in favor of food. He'd consider it later once he could talk it over with his twin, he decided.

As they began eating the other students started to talk about their parents, some using odd words like "muggle" or "squib". None of it made much sense to her but she ate in silence until Harry asked her, "What about you Lexie?"

She choked on a piece of fruit that went down the wrong way and the student next to her handed her a goblet of water. She took a sip and nodded her thanks before remembering what Harry had asked and thought hard. Mr. Ollivander had mentioned her parents, but not whether they were pure or half blood or even muggles; whatever those were.

"I don't really know actually."

"What? Lucius Malfoy is your dad isn't he?" Ron asked in between swallows and her blush deepened.

"Sort of..."

"Were you adopted?" Hermione asked softly, guessing the meaning of her words and she nodded again. "I'm so sorry."

Lexie shrugged, trying not to appear troubled. "The Malfoy's just took me in a little less than a week ago to be honest," she explained. "It was a bit surprising, one minute I'm an orphan, the next I'm a Malfoy and a witch."

Further down the table, George fought back a relieved sigh, glad that she wasn't part of the family his own despised but sad that she had to be adopted in the first place.

"What about your birth parents?" He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"They died when I was still a baby, I don't even really know their names. I've heard that they went to school here though, so they were at least magical. But I don't know if they're muggles or not, but what is a muggle anyway? That's a funny word; muggle. Muh-gle...Mugggle...mug-gle..." Lexie giggled but the others were looking at her with something between confusion and amusement.

"My parents died too, when I was one," Harry offered, a sad expression on his face. She reached over and squeezed his hand once, and he smiled at the offer of comfort. She could already tell that they were going to be great friends.

Soon the feast was finished and Dumbledore stood and the hall got quiet. "Ahem, just a few words now that we're all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students. A few of our older pupils would do well to remember that as well," his eyes flashed in the direction of the twins and Lexie bit her cheek to keep in a laugh. George caught her eye and gave her a mischievous wink and she was glad to see that whatever had bothered him seemed to be forgotten.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Lexie heard some laughs and titters, but there were very few. She noticed Harry muttering to Percy, but couldn't hear what was being said. Once the Headmaster was finished, everyone began to leave the Great Hall, the first years following their House Prefects. Lexie followed but her eyes darted all around, taking in as much of the castle as she could as she walked. She so wanted to examine each of the portraits, explore the corridors. The staircase they were on moved, causing those remaining on it to grab the banister and hang on as it readjusted itself. Percy gave them all a warning about the staircases and stopped in front of one portrait, speaking a password loud enough for the students to hear.

As the portrait swung open, they all segregated to their dormitories, but Lexie was grabbed in a hug by George. "Sleep well fair maiden," he said and smiled. She laughed as Fred repeated his twin's action and both bustled off to bed. She was very happy to have made so many new friends.

In her dormitory were five beds with curtains and duvets in maroon and gold, each with trunks at the end and a bedside table. She smiled at the other girls who were to be her roommates as they prepared for bed. When she finally lay down, she was greeted by Max, who licked her hand and flopped down on the bed next to her. Whispering a goodnight to her cat, Lexie fell into a dreamless sleep, her last thought of what the following day would bring.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The prank**

**A/N: J. K. Rowling owns the world of Harry Potter, I only claim ownership of Lexie, Max and any unrecognizable characters in this chapter. No money is being made from this fic, it's just a bit of fun. **

Lexie's first week went by in a blur; she attended classes, met her dorm mates, spent afternoons and evenings with her new friends, and managed to get lost several times. So far her favorite classes were Transfiguration and Potions. Professor Snape, the man who taught the class was not a very pleasant man, at least to anyone other than the Slytherin's. She didn't get much of a chance to talk with Draco privately but when he'd pulled her aside one day and asked how classes were, she was glad to find out that their friendship wasn't strained. She had been afraid he would treat her like he treated the rest of the Gryffindor's, but he didn't. If they happened upon each other in the hallways with others around, he would ignore her, instead insulting her company. He didn't directly offend her but a couple of times his comments made her annoyed with him anyway.

She also didn't see the twins much, between homework and classes, but whenever she did, they always had a smile or a joke to throw her way. Her second day attending Hogwarts she discovered a tree near the lake that had a wonderful view of the castle and forest, and she began to go there nearly every day. It became her favorite spot, she'd either lean against it or climb onto a low branch and study, occasionally draw. Max followed sometimes, but she usually only saw him after classes had ended. Lexie was quickly getting accustomed to the castle, even though she sometimes forgot to pay attention to where she was going.

"Malfoy!" A voice rang out as she relaxed against her tree one afternoon on her second weekend at Hogwarts; she glanced up to see one of her dorm-mates heading toward her. She'd introduced herself as Ruby Dawson, shaking Lexie awake the day after they arrived and talking in a very hyper voice for so early in the morning. She then learned that Ruby was muggle-born, her birthday was in January, and her favorite color was lavender before she woke up fully. Ruby'd followed her as they headed to breakfast, still talking so fast that the half awake girl only caught every other word.

Ruby was about her own height, with shoulder length strawberry blond hair that waved and curled every which way. Her eyes were blue-green, and she was a rather perky person, no matter the time of day. They had most of their classes together, and Lexie found that the girl made for interesting company, although she often forgot to breathe in between sentences.

"Hey Ru," Lexie smiled as the other girl reached her and lay on the grass beside her, head on her back. "Did you finish your Charms essay?" Lexie was enjoying her day spent drawing, while Ruby spent it buried in homework and practicing spells.

"Well aside from setting the feather we were supposed to be levitating on fire, splendidly." Ruby snorted and went on, "I wonder what it would be like to be able to levitate things in the muggle world, I bet people would seriously freak. You could call yourself a psychic and no one could prove you wrong. Then you'd get all famous and on talk shows, can you imagine? I hope there's chicken at dinner, I'm famished."

Lexie listened with a bemused smile, finishing up the sketch she was working on of a centaur from her Defense textbook. "Probably, there always seems to be more food than I know what to do with. I have to go put my book up though, meet you in the Hall?"

Both girls stood and Ruby groaned, "Now you're taking away my pillow!" Ruby pouted but the brunette ignored her. "Are you going to take flying lessons?"

"I don't know...Flying makes me sort of nervous."

They linked arms and talked about the assignment from the last Potions class, unlike Lexie, Ruby wasn't very good with Potions, preferring Herbology. Once they reached the castle, the girls were joined by Harry and Ron, and they all walked together.

Before long their group split, since Lexie was headed to the Gryffindor tower while the others were going to dinner. Lexie smiled and waved at the students who greeted her before her arm was seized and she was pulled behind a tapestry. She started to struggle before she realized it was just the twins. George, the one who'd grabbed her arm, quickly let go and both shushed her, Fred peeking out to make sure no one had noticed.

"What's the big idea? You gave me a fright!" Lexie scowled at them.

"I apologize fair maiden, but you see-"

"We want to pull a wee little prank-"

"On the other Malfoy, the git-"

"And we wanted to tell the girl Malfoy beforehand."

Lexie was a slightly confused as the two went back and forth but got the gist of the conversation: the twins wanted to make sure that she wouldn't get upset with them before playing their prank, oddly.

"Why did you need to pull me aside then? I won't get angry with you. Draco's been a prat lately," she replied, hugging her sketch book to her chest. "Wait, he won't be hurt will he?"

The twins shared a look and shook their heads simultaneously. "Fear not, lovely maiden, he shall not be harmed. Aggravated -"

"Possibly-"

"But not hurt. We promise!" She laughed as they gave her sincere identical grins. "What are you going to do?" She asked curiously.

"You'll have to wait and see," said Fred with a wink.

"Very well, can I go now?" She asked and they nodded in sync again.

All three discreetly peered from behind the tapestry and crept out into the hallway. She waved and continued on her way to the Gryffindor common room, unaware that one twin was watching her with an unreadable expression before being tugged away.

Lexie wondered all through her walk what their prank would be, and why they had bothered to ask in the first place. She was glad that whatever misgivings the two had upon hearing her name were now forgotten. She couldn't help but notice that some of the older students treated her with thinly veiled disdain, which she had a feeling had to do with her foster family. There were even first years who looked downright frightened when she passed. So long as the prank didn't harm him, she would leave it be, perhaps it would even teach the blond Sytherin a lesson.

Once she'd deposited her sketch book onto her bed, she realized how hungry she really was and made for the Great Hall, accompanied by Max. Her cat had made the castle his home as well, happy to tag along with her to meals or the occasional class. At first the teachers weren't pleased with the feline guest, Professor Snape especially. But once they realized that trying to keep Max out was fruitless, they took to ignoring him. Max seemed to find Professor McGonagall the most interesting, and after her first class, Lexie knew it had to do with her Professor's animagus form of a cat.

Lexie found an open seat between Ruby and another of her roommates, Alyssa Moon. Alyssa had long brown hair, almond shaped brown eyes and was the quiet one. The other two girls were nearby- Krystal Farrel and Taylor West. Krystal had green eyes and auburn hair that reached her waist, often kept in a braid. Taylor had raven black hair that was just above her shoulders, and bright blue eyes. Taylor was the smart mother-hen type, always looking out for other first years. She could have easily been confused as older due to her height, and she took advantage of this to scare off bullies. Krystal was the smart girly girl, who had stacks of preteen magazines and was usually found studying.

Of them all, Lexie was the artist. The girls oohed and aahed over her pictures and asked for sketches of this and that. The girls accepted her into their group happily and Lexie was glad to finally have friends her own age.

"Lexie!" Taylor squealed as she hugged her friend tightly while the others laughed, used to Taylor's penchant for random hugs. "Did you finish the Potions homework? I got stuck on one of the questions. Can you help me? Please please please?"

Lexie giggled and nodded, covering Taylor's mouth with her hand as Headmaster Dumbledore said a few words before food appeared. Not long after, there was a bang and a puff of smoke from the Sytherin table and the girls looked over to see that Draco's hair was no longer blond. Now it was bright green, causing him to scowl angrily and the Gryffindor's to laugh. Blue eyes met brown as Lexie searched the table to see George watching her for a reaction.

Lexie grinned at him and he winked, turning back to his twin and his dinner. Lexie continued to watch them for a time, wondering why she had no problems telling which twin was which. Before he could catch her staring, she ate hurriedly, slipping some chicken to Max beneath the table. She soon lost herself in conversation with her friends, giggling each time she sneaked a glance to her green haired foster brother.

The rest of the night was spent in conversation, laughter and friends as Lexie helped Taylor with her homework and the girls wasted time gossiping. All in all, it had been a good day, Lexie mused as she lounged in an armchair, Max on her lap and Krystal seated on the floor, Taylor across from her while Ruby occupied the opposite armchair.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: A proper Malfoy**

**Original characters and content belong to Miss Rowling, I claim only those I have made up. **

The time between Lexie's first day till the holidays passed remarkably fast and without incident. She now knew which corridors held her classes, and which to avoid if she was in a hurry. Her dorm-mates kept her company, the girls were nearly inseparable. Lexie's favorite pastime, second to drawing, had become talking to the paintings. She found that they had fascinating stories, if one only bothered to sit and listen. Likewise, the paintings were thrilled to have such an avid listener that they told her such tall tales about Hogwarts and the things they'd witnessed.

Draco, it seemed, was ignoring his foster sister whenever they passed in the hallway or in classrooms. Lexie suspected that he'd caught her laughing at the Twins' prank and that when Christmas came around that he would not make for a friendly housemate. It was this reason, among others, that made her consider staying home for Christmas. She even wrote to Narcissa to ask, giving the reason that she wanted the quiet time to focus on her studies more. A reply had yet to return however, so she could only wait and hope.

On Halloween, she'd heard of the troll and Hermione's folly, and from then on, Harry and Ron were always seen with the bushy-haired Gryffindor in their company. Personally, she didn't buy the story that Hermione would try to take on a troll, but supposed it all ended well so it didn't really matter.

"Malfoy!" Lexie jumped as Professor Snape barked one day in class. She knew he meant her as he rarely called on Draco. The Potions master seemed to dislike her mainly because she was a Gryffindor; something she thought wasn't very fair but had enough common sense not to say aloud.

"Yes professor?"

"See me after class." Lexie gulped and cast her gaze back down, putting the finishing touches on her potion.

"Fourteen inches on the uses of a newt's eye," Snape announced to a groaning crowd of students. "To be done over break."

Lexie watched her classmates packing up their things and noticed Draco's blank expression as he left the room, Crabbe and Goyle in tow. She fiddled with her quill as she waited for Snape to speak, not daring to look up at him.

"For a Gryffindor you have shown remarkable promise in my class, miss Malfoy," Snape drawled. "I suggest you continue this progress. I will not tolerate failing, is that clear?"

"Yes sir," Lexie answered and she could feel his gaze on her before he dismissed her, "You may go."

Grabbing her things, Lexie hurried out of the room and to the Great Hall. For the second time that semester, her arm was roughly seized and she was pulled into a dark classroom, a hand covering her mouth before she could call for help. She was just as quickly released and whirled to see that it was none other than Harry, looking a little ashamed for grabbing her that way.

"Harry?" Lexie asked, relaxing once she realized that he meant no harm.

"I'm really sorry Lex, but I just wanted to know what Professor Snape wanted." Harry scuffed his sneaker on the floor then looked at her earnestly.

"Oh, well he said I'm doing well in class and don't mess it up. Why?"

Harry looked surprised, and a little disappointed she thought. "Nothing, never mind. We should-" he gestured over his shoulder to the door and through the dim light she could see a blush on his cheeks. Instead of finishing his sentence, Harry quickly exited the room, feeling silly for having grabbed his friend like he did. He had his suspicions about Snape and had hoped that he may have let slip to Lexie something, due to her being a Malfoy.

Lexie caught up to Harry and they walked together in silence before she asked softly, "Harry, what was that really about?"

Harry didn't answer for a few moments, then sighed. "Ron, Hermione and I think that Professor Snape is trying to steal something hidden here at the school."

Thinking over this new information, Lexie realized that Harry must have thought Snape had said something to her. She watched him out of the corner of her eye the remainder of the walk to the Hall but said nothing, keeping her thoughts to herself. Exactly how much could she trust the Professors, or the students? And what was Snape allegedly trying to steal?

Once they reached the Hall, Harry went off to sit with Ron and Hermione after a whispered apology, leaving Lexie to join her own friends, her mind still spinning with questions.

The next morning she didn't receive a letter either, but Draco did. It occurred to her that she had not received a single letter from her parents since she had arrived at Hogwarts. She hadn't really noticed due to the excited haze of being in a magical school but now that she did it bothered her.

"Malfoy," Draco said. He'd seen the letter and approached his frowning sister, envelope in hand. It didn't escape his notice that the other Gryffindors were scowling at him but he ignored them. What did he care if they didn't like him?

Lexie turned and Draco started for the doors, leaving her to follow so she did. "Here," Draco thrust the letter into her hands and was about to leave once more for his common room only to be stopped by her hand on his wrist. He didn't know why he relented and stayed at her side as she read the letter, was even arguing with himself before he heard a sniffle.

Draco looked over and saw that tears were making their way down his sister's cheeks and he groaned, pulling her into the closest classroom he could find. Thankfully the hall was empty, as everyone was inside eating, and he found one without a problem. He waited impatiently, wondering what to do, he was useless at comforting females! Finally the tears stopped and Lexie sat at a desk dejectedly, still not raising her gaze to meet his anxious one. He huffed and grabbed the letter to read it, curious what it could say to bring her to tears.

The letter stated simply that her wish to stay to work on schoolwork was granted, and that his parents wanted no further contact with her until the summer. It also said that in the summer she was going to be instructed on the proper Malfoy ways. This last part left a cold and unpleasant feeling in Draco's stomach. Surely they didn't plan to harm her? Draco set the letter back on the desk in front of her and watched as she avoided looking back. Draco tired of this quickly and crouched in front of her, making him at eye level.

Misty blue eyes met warm gray as the siblings watched each other silently. Draco tried to convey his concern but all he received for his efforts was another sniffle and a tear. Frustrated now, he stood and tugged on her wrist. Lexie stood reluctantly and Draco tapped the letter, whispered _Incendio, _setting it on fire.

"Listen to me, it doesn't matter alright?"

"How can it not?" Lexie challenged him. "They don't want any word from me. All because I'm a stinking Gryffindor."

Draco frowned; this cheering up thing was hard business! He firmly grasped her shoulders and looked at her earnestly. "I'm still here, anytime you need to talk, just send an owl. I will meet you, I swear." Draco was startled to realize he meant it, he would do anything for the girl in front of him, despite what house she was in. "Still friends remember?"

Finally he was rewarded with a half smile as she nodded and stepped close to give him a hug. The action that once surprised him was now becoming familiar from her. He supposed he didn't mind it, so long as it was from her and no one was around. He returned the embrace but let go and coughed, all traces of emotion gone once more.

"Where are you headed to now?" He asked. It was Sunday, meaning there was still one more day of weekend freedom before another week of classes.

"Common room, I think."

Draco nodded and they exited the empty classroom just as the door to the Great Hall opened and students began piling out. He heard Lexie whisper a thank you in his direction before the two went their separate ways.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Christmas**

**A/N: Well the secret of her parentage finally comes out! I did say those who had read the series may recognize her surname, but is her father a surprise? You tell me! I own nothing, everything but the characters I myself have created belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

Lexie began to love Hogwarts; it was becoming a home to her. She didn't love, however, the rivalry and prejudice amongst the houses. Gryffindor and Slytherin were the worst, they hurled insults around and were always getting riled up. It was all so pointless! What did it matter who had been rude first? What did it matter what house they were in? She firmly believed in not judging a book by its cover.

It was for this reason that she found herself sitting beside her brother in Potions one afternoon, something that had caused his fellow housemates to glare at her. Draco only arched an eyebrow and gave the others who dared to say anything menacing looks. While he wasn't rude specifically to her, he wouldn't tolerate anyone else to be. She was a Malfoy, and Malfoy's looked after their own.

The only other problem with this action was when some of the braver Gryffindor students whispered about her being a traitor under their breaths. Hermione was surprised by her friend's bold move but didn't think anything of it. If she had a brother, she'd have done the same. Ron was in between, while he liked Lexie well enough, he hated Draco. Harry felt much the same but had bigger problems to deal with in the form of a certain Potions Professor. Snape had been uncommonly cruel to the raven-haired boy and whenever the man made a snide comment, the Slytherin's jeered at him.

"I'm Blaise," the boy on Draco's other side said quietly to her as class began.

"Lexie," she replied with a hesitant expression.

The class went by with only the sound of quills scratching as they all took notes and read from their books. Once it was over, she stood and accompanied the two boys to the door, listening to them discuss the assignment.

"Do me a favor next time Lex?" Draco drawled and she waited, "warn me when you decide to pull a stunt like that. My house isn't exactly welcoming of a Gryffindor suddenly sitting on our side."

"Why do there have to be sides?" She countered with a frown.

"Alexis, you must stop this. Not everything is so simple; it can't all be one way or the other," Draco lectured exasperatedly. He genuinely liked his sister but the girl just couldn't understand that some things had to be the way they were, no explanation necessary.

The girl frowned but he just tweaked her nose and walked off again with Blaise. She refused to give up in her mission though. She firmly believed that not all of the Slytherin's were as bad as they made themselves out to be.

Her second attempt was thwarted a few days later when she wandered down to the Slytherin dormitory in the dungeons aimlessly. She was met with a lot of scowls but she kept to herself, careful not to start any arguments.

"You lost, Gryffindor?" A chilly voice asked and she turned to see the girl she'd watched get sorted into Slytherin their first night.

"I was hoping my brother, Draco Malfoy was here?" She answered back, and the girl looked her over without saying anything. "I suppose I'll catch him later…"

Disgruntled, she made her way back to the Great Hall, her initial reason for seeking Draco out forgotten. It would be Christmas holiday soon and she still didn't know what she would do with her free time while everyone was gone.

Her afternoon was spent in the library, looking through books with Harry, Ron and Hermione. The three were obsessed with finding a man named Nicholas Flamel, but none of them would explain why. Truthfully she didn't really mind, it was a reason to look through the many books at Hogwarts and to be with friends, even if she didn't understand their seriousness on the matter.

* * *

Christmas was rather quiet due to the lack of students in the school, there was only a few from each house. Harry and Ron had stayed as well, while Hermione had returned home. Lexie's dorm mates had gone as well and Lexie found herself mourning their absence. Even though Draco had returned home and she was unable to speak to their parents, he wrote her religiously. Her brother didn't comment or bring up what their parents had decided, but he realized just how lonely the Manor truly was, now that he'd had a taste of what Lexie's added presence was like. He often bemoaned the fact in his letters, and she found that she began to look for books to occupy his mind. This opened the door to Draco asking why she liked **The Adventures of Alice in Wonderland**, and he shared his surprise that such a book had been in their library. Lexie explained to him that it had been hers; that Mrs. Thomas had bought the book for Lexie as a child and the girl had brought it with her when she moved in.

Christmas morning Lexie was greeted with a small pile of gifts at the end of her bed, and she opened them curiously. She'd given her brother a dragon pendant and a silver chain for it, her Father a similar brooch, her mother she'd sent a gift certificate for a store that sold mainly tea. She honestly hadn't known what to give them, but thanks to Draco's help, she'd managed. Ron received a small batch of candy but for Harry she'd done something special. Her roommates all received gifts to their specific tastes, ranging from books to muggle music and magazines. Hermione she'd also given a book, the two girls had bonded over muggle books and found they liked the same genres. The twins were a little harder to buy for, George more so, and finally decided on sweets and two copies of a book on practical jokes.

Lexie received more pencils and paints from Draco, whom she'd finally let see her sketchbook. The first thing he'd requested had been a drawing of his owl, and had framed the picture. She received a violet sweater from Narcissa and a new cloak in deep red; she pulled the sweater on immediately, marveling at the softness. Lucius had sent a book on Pure bloods and their beliefs, with a simple note wishing her a happy holiday. She was glad to have received anything at all from the man, still a bit surprised that they'd adopted her. Hermione had done the same and sent her a book, while her roommates sent her music for her enchanted music player. Hogwarts was bewitched to not allow most electronics but she'd gotten an okay from her Head of House to have it. From the twins she received prank candies and such but George had sent her a barrette studded in rhinestones separately. Lexie always laughed when he did small things such as winking and he still called her 'fair maiden', no matter that she asked him not to. George never did anything but that though, seemingly happy to just be friends. She brushed her hair and wore the barrette as well with a happy smile. Harry had owl-ordered a book for her on different forms of art through the years and from Ron there was sweets. Her last gift had no sender: a pure white rose with a red ribbon tied around the stem.

Wondering about her mystery rose sender, Lexie joined the boys downstairs, "Happy Christmas Harry, Ron."

The boys replied with the same and Ron thanked her for the candy, while Harry hugged her tightly in thanks. She'd painted a picture of Hedwig especially for him, spelled to move so the owl flapped her wings. She'd spent the most time on his gift, and when he shined genuine gratitude and happiness, she was pleased to know it was worth it.

After breakfast Professor McGonagall stopped at her chair to say the Headmaster wanted a word, and told her the password as well before bidding the children a Happy Christmas. Harry and Ron were talking quietly about something but Lexie's mind was on whatever the Headmaster wanted, and excused herself once she'd eaten her full. She had no problems finding the gargoyle and telling it the password, hopping on the stair as it turned. She hadn't been to the Headmaster's office before now and looked around with wide eyes. The first thing she noticed was the Phoenix on its perch, watching her curiously. She'd learned about the magical creature in her books and was properly awed at being so close to one.

"Hello there, you're lovely," she said to the bird and it hummed at her.

"I see you have met Fawkes, my familiar." Lexie turned to see Headmaster Dumbledore watching her and she blushed at the attention.

"Yes sir," Lexie took the seat he offered but declined the lemon drop. Lemons always irritated her throat and she was a little too nervous to think on anything but why she was there.

"Relax my dear; I simply wanted to see how you were settling in at our grand castle." Dumbledore smiled easily at her and she did ever so slightly.

"I really like it here sir, it's brilliant!"

The Headmaster chuckled as he studied the young girl, "the portraits inform me that you are quite the curious student?"

She blushed, "they always have such fascinating stories, Headmaster."

"Indeed they do, Miss Malfoy. I also have something here that once belonged to your mother and father; I thought it would be a good time to give to you." Dumbledore removed two packages from his large desk and handed them to the girl, then smiled in a grandfatherly way.

Lexie gazed down at the bundles in her lap, her mind frozen. All she had of her parents were the dreams and the necklace. Mrs. Thomas had said it was found with her along with the explicit instructions to give it to her and for her to never take it off. She looked up at the Headmaster, her eyes misty.

"No one will tell me about them, not really anyway. I don't even know their names," Lexie watched the elderly man take on a sad air as he looked back at her.

"Your mother was in Gryffindor, she was a fine witch. I'm told you inherited her talent in Charms; your father was gifted in Potions. Your mother was usually found in the library, I suppose that was how they met."

The girl digested the information eagerly and looked back at the gifts, "will you tell me their names Professor?"

The Headmaster was silent for a short beat, "your mother was Dorcas Meadowes, your father one Regulus Black."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Comfort from a friend**

_**A/N: I own Lexie and Max, everyone and everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling, I claim nothing**_

Lexie was silent, mentally turning the names over in her mind. True, she was now one step further than she'd been because now they were no longer nameless. They were still faceless however, a fact she hated.

She looked back up at the Headmaster but was distracted by a portrait that gasped, "No! Regulus Black's daughter?"

Not a moment later did the portrait empty, its occupant gone to some other destination. The plaque on it read Phineas Nigellus Black. Perhaps he was an ancestor? She turned her gaze back to the Headmaster, wanting the answer to one more question before retreating to her Common room. She needed to think on what the night had revealed, maybe she could even wheedle Hermione into helping her find more on her parents when she returned. "How did they die sir?"

Albus Dumbledore looked upon the young girl seated before his desk, unconsciously clutching the packages from her deceased parents. His eyes lost their twinkle at the thought of the fate the girl's parents had fallen to. She should have gone to Sirius Black, being her father's older brother and her godfather. Alas, this had not happened.

"It is with great regret that I cannot give you the answer, you are still too young to handle such a tale Miss Malfoy."

Lexie felt tears prickling in her eyes as she stared at the old man, who was he to say she was too young? She deserved to know how her parents had left this world, left her.

"While you have every right to know, I am afraid I must ask you to put it out of your mind for now. It does not do to dwell on the past."

"Yes sir," Lexie's reply was spoken in a whisper as she cast her eyes down. She had no desire to show the Headmaster such a weakness but the outright denial stung. She stood, holding her parent's gifts tightly, "excuse me sir."

Not waiting for an answer, the girl left the office as quickly as possible, careful not trip in her haste. Discreetly she brushed the tears from her eyes and returned to Gryffindor tower, where she hesitated. The rest of the school would not be returning for a few days yet, Ron had fallen asleep on top of some homework it looked like. She was just debating going up to her room when she heard a familiar voice penetrate her musings.

"Lexie?" Harry called to the girl who'd just entered, laden with two packages. He'd been reading before the fireplace when his friend had entered and stared off into the distance at the girl's staircase, worrying her lower lip.

The girl started and looked over to see Harry watching her in concern, then slowly went to join him. "Hi Harry."

"Are you well?"

Not trusting her voice, Lexie shook her head faintly and sat down on the couch with him, then looked down at the parcels held firmly in her grasp. "These were from my parents to me." Her voice was barely above a whisper and Harry leaned closer to hear. "Professor Dumbledore gave them to me."

Harry was at a loss, he had received the cloak but it hadn't been quite as upsetting for him as it clearly was for his brunette friend. He chose to remain silent, waiting for some clue on how to act or what to say to ease the pain in her usually bright eyes.

"He told me their names, Dorcas Meadowes and Regulus Black," she went on. "But he wouldn't tell me how they died." Her voice was even softer now, and Harry could plainly hear the grief. "He says I'm not old enough."

The two friends sat in silence, one trying her hardest not to give into her tears in front of the black haired boy, and the other hopelessly trying to think of something to say. Agreeing with the man was clearly not the answer; Lexie would only get mad at him.

"I'm sorry Lexie," he finally settled on.

She did not reply, just gazed down at the last remnants of her parents she had. "Should I open them?" She turned her gaze back up to him, seeking an answer that her own anguish-ridden mind wouldn't provide.

"If you want to. I'm right here if you need me," Harry answered and squeezed her shoulder.

There was another long moment as the girl decided what to do before she slowly began to open one of them. In the first package was a leather bound book with a letter, sealed and with her name on it. She let out a sob and pressed a shaking hand to her lips as Harry watched helplessly. He had no idea how to help his friend get through this difficult time. He had grown up without his parents, while he had believed them to be dead from a car accident, but it wasn't as fresh a wound as hers. It left an unpleasant ache inside but Lexie was dealing with a lot at once. Harry made a vow to himself to help her through whatever he could. The two of them were bonded on the fact that their parents were deceased, something not many could understand.

Harry watched as she unsealed the letter, her hand shaking very slightly, and began to read to herself.

_'My dearest Alexis,_

_I would give anything to be by your side as you read this, for if you are, I fear I am dead. I hope you will forgive your mother and I for leaving you alone in the world, it is the last thing we would want. I want you to know that you are very precious to us, your mother is crying as she reads this over my shoulder. I have named your uncle Sirius, my brother, as godfather should this happen. Do try to drive the man crazy would you? Your mother is lecturing me now, so I will get on with what we wished to tell you before she hexes me. She and I love you, Alexis, never doubt this. The book that is enclosed with this letter is a journal, mine to be precise. I wanted to leave you something that would bring us closer, and you will find out a lot about my family, your grandparents. Please try not to think too terribly of me, I was young and believed what they had to say. Within you will also read about your mother and I, how we met and how she came to change my life. I am sure you take after her very much my darling, but never fear to become your own person, and make your own way in life. I regret that I must go, but know that you are always in our hearts, even if we are no longer there._

_Always,_

_Your father'_

At this Lexie lost her battle and gave into her tears, it hurt inside to know that the person who wrote the letter in her hand would never look at her and smile, would never laugh at a joke, would never see a sketch she'd drawn. She vaguely felt a pair of arms circling her and the whispered muttering in her ear. Once she realized she was being held, she turned into his chest, seeking comfort. Distantly a voice argued that at least she had received a goodbye while he had not, but that thought was pushed aside.

When she finally got her composure, she stared down at the journal and the tear-streaked letter distantly. Harry smoothed her hair worriedly and watched for any signs of more crying, but she seemed to have used up all the emotion she possessed.

"I'll be in my rooms. Thank you Harry," she said shortly. She stood and took both parcels into her arms and headed toward the girls staircase, feeling numb inside.

Harry stared after her, his heart hurting for the girl. He decided to send Professor McGonagall up there if Lexie did not come down for dinner. Right at that moment he was jolted from his thoughts as Ron woke with a jolt and looked around blearily, a sheet of Charms homework stuck to his cheek and his hair everywhere.

"Whazzgoinon?"

True to his word, Harry went for Professor McGonagall once Lexie had not come down for dinner that night. Teacher and student hurried to the Tower as Harry explained what had happened earlier, "thank you Potter, I will take care of it from here."

Instead of going to the Great Hall, Harry stubbornly sat down, determined not to leave his friend to walk in alone. After a brief accounting of what happened to Ron, the other boy left to eat, leaving Harry to wait.

Lexie was lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling, Max at her feet. The gifts from her parents lay on her bedside table, her mother's still unopened. She had not possessed the strength to open it after the letter her father had written, and had simply placed them aside. Her mind was swirling with questions, ranging from who her uncle was to what happened to kill her parents.

"Miss Malfoy?" A tentative voice asked after a soft knock on the door. When no answer came, the Professor entered the room. She saw the girl lying still and silent upon her bed and walked closer.

"Harry sent you."

Professor McGonagall looked at her then nodded. "He was worried, Miss Malfoy."

Silence.

Lexie sat up, swinging her legs over the side and looked up at her Transfiguration teacher. McGonagall was saddened to see her student looking so heart-sore. "I am sorry about your parents, they were good people."

The girl still said nothing. She wanted to rage at her teacher, yell until her voice was hoarse but what was the point? She had also received a letter from Draco but ignored it. She had no desire to write him back just yet. "Thank you Professor," she answered quietly and made her way out of the dormitories. She was aware that she was dwelling and being sullen, but the way she figured it: she could be for just one night. Tomorrow she would be cheerful and normal, but tonight she was set on feeling very little.

Professor McGonagall watched her student as she left the room and headed back down the stairs, following silently. She felt bad for the girl, indeed all the children who'd lost one or both parents. But there was little she could do, and hoped that young Miss Malfoy would seek the company of her friends.

Once they reached the common room where Harry waited, the two students and the teacher walked on toward the Great Hall, while Harry slipped his hand into Lexie's. She was proud to see the boy trying his best to care for his friend, and observed as she allowed the contact, the two children holding hands in a gesture of companionship and support.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The mirror of Erised**

That night Lexie was seated before the fireplace reading the new book that Harry had gifted her when she heard a noise and glanced up. "Hello?"

She looked around the room but saw nothing and frowned, she was _sure_ she'd heard something. She turned back to her book. Her mind strayed to earlier that morning when Fred and George had come in to visit Ron and Harry, both wearing initialized sweaters. George had smiled widely at her and brushed a kiss over her cheek before she could utter a word. He stepped back, said "Happy Christmas Alexis," and was gone up the stairs before she could react. It was only after glancing up that she noticed a sprig of mistletoe floating above her head and she blushed. Trust George to come up with such an idea, she thought.

Her attention was brought back into focus when she heard the Fat Lady ask who was there, and Lexie watched the portrait slide closed and heard nothing in reply. Now she was confused, something had opened and closed the portrait, unless they both were mistaken? She decided to wait, just to see...what for exactly she didn't know. Lexie waited half the night it seemed when finally, like before, the portrait opened and closed on its own.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" She looked around frantically, certain now that it must be a ghost or something. All of a sudden, before her stood—"Harry?"

Harry took off his cloak, looking at his friend wide-eyed. He had been so excited to try out his father's old cloak for the first time that he had sped right past where Lexie now sat without seeing her. "Lexie? What are you doing out of bed?"

"I could ask you the same question," the girl replied, arching a slim eyebrow at him.

"I was..er.."

"How did you get out of the Common room before?" Lexie looked down at the silvery bundle in his arms, "What's that?"

"Its an invisibility cloak, it was my dad's." Harry hesitated then pulled the cloak on and she let out a soft cry of surprise. "I wanted to see if it worked," he explained as he took it off once more and came toward her to sit and tell her of his adventure.

"Where did you go?" Lexie was fascinated, the wizarding world never failed to surprise her, and while she wasn't sure she liked the idea of Harry wandering the castle after hours, she was amazed by his tale. The Mirror intrigued her, and made her wonder what she'd see if she stood before it. Her parents?

"Do you want to come next time?" Harry asked, caught up in his story as he relayed it. "I can show you my family and maybe you'll be able to see what yours look like." He said this last carefully, hoping his friend wouldn't get upset once more.

Lexie shook her head sadly. "No, I'd rather not." Harry shined his bewilderment and she went on to explain. "I want to, don't get me wrong, I really do. But I just don't think I could bear to see them and then have to turn around and they not be there."

Harry hugged her, he understood now, she didn't want to feel what he had. "I haven't even looked at my dad's journal," she whispered.

"I'm going back tomorrow night if you change your mind," Harry offered. It had been hard to see his family but it also filled him with such happiness too. Lexie didn't respond and Harry stood, took the cloak, and headed up the stairs to his dormitory to wake Ron.

Gazing into the fire, Lexie stayed for a while, thinking it over. Then she stood, went upstairs, sat on her bed and closed the curtains, and opened her father's journal. Now that she had admitted her fear aloud to Harry, she felt strong enough to take the first step toward facing it. She lit her wand and set it beside her and settled back to read.

_January 4__th__, 1971_

_I am now 10 as I write this. I don't even know why I am doing so except that Mother and Father gave me this book for Christmas. What am I meant to write? Journals are muggle things, this is just silly. Sirius wasted no time teasing me about it of course, before Mother hit him with a broom and punished him. Next year I will receive my Hogwarts letter, I cannot wait. Sirius tells me so many stories about it, whenever we're alone. I think Father would prefer me to go to Durmstrang but I know Mother will talk him around. 'Don't trust Albus Dumbledore Regulus,' Mother says. 'Stay away from your wicked brother', she says. I don't see why he's so bad, although I know he doesn't share Mother and Father's views. I hear them yelling all of the time. Sirius seems to spend so much of his time grounded. When he isn't, he backtalk's them and the cycle starts again. I don't really know what else to write, having a journal is just weird._

_R.A.B._

Lexie continued to read the bound book until her eyes began to droop. She wondered again about Sirius, and what had happened to him that she had ended up in an orphanage. Her grandparents didn't seem like very nice people but she noticed that it was always Sirius in trouble, not Regulus. She also pondered when her mother would come along, how they'd met. She whispered the spell to turn the light off of her wand and placed the journal beneath her pillow. Once again, she considered Harry's offer and that she might just take him up on it after all.

The following morning Lexie pulled Harry aside and informed him she had changed her mind after all, and he told her that she could go with he and Ron later that night. The rest of the day Lexie spent in Professor Snape's classroom, while she practiced her potion making skills. She was determined to commit each potion to memory and perform them flawlessly. She was mostly ignored by the Potions master, except for the odd comment or grunt in her direction. The girl supposed that her teacher simply wasn't used to a student spending so much time in his labs before, especially willingly.

After another filling and happy dinner, the three Gryffindor's gathered and huddled under the cloak. Harry was afraid he wouldn't find the room a second time and had to walk much slower.

"I'm freezing," said Ron. "Let's forget it and go back." Lexie had pulled on her sweater again so she wasn't cold, but Ron was only in a thin pajama shirt.

"No!" Harry hissed. "I know it's here somewhere."

They passed a ghost of a tall witch gliding in the opposite direction, but saw no one else. Just as Ron was about to start moaning, presumably about his feet being cold, Harry spotted something and they halted.

"Its here—just here—yes!"

The three pushed a door open and Harry dropped the cloak from their shoulders and ran to the mirror in the forgotten classroom. Ron and Lexie followed at a slower pace, the latter holding the cloak in her arms.

"See?" Harry whispered, but they saw only Harry.

"I can't see anything," Ron answered.

"Look! Look at them all…there are loads of them…"

"We only see you Harry," Lexie whispered to her excited friend.

"Look in it properly, go on, stand where I am." With that, Harry stepped aside but with Ron being the closest, and now in front of the mirror, Lexie again saw only Ron in his pajamas.

Ron, though, was gazing at his image.

"Look at me!" he said.

"Can you see your family all around you?"

"What do you see Ron?"

"No—I'm alone—but I'm different—I'm older—and I'm Head boy!"

Lexie was confused. How could Harry see his late parents, yet Ron saw himself as Head boy? She examined the mirror closely, reading the faded words at the top. **Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. ** She turned the words over in her head, wishing she knew more languages.

"What?" Harry shined his puzzlement.

"I am—I'm wearing the badge like Bill had—and I'm holding the house cup and the Quidditch cup—I'm Quidditch captain too." Ron tore his eyes away from the vision to look at the two of them. "Do you think this mirror shows the future?"

"How can it? All my family are dead – let me have another look –"

"You had it to yourself all last night, give me a bit more time."

"Guys," Lexie cut in. "I think we should go back." Neither of them heard her however.

"You're only holding the Quidditch cup, what's interesting about that? I want to see my parents."

"Don't push me—"

"C'mon, even Lexie hasn't had a go—"

A sudden noise outside in the corridor put an end to their discussion "Hush!" Lexie whispered sharply. "Quick!" Lexie threw the cloak over them again as the luminous eyes of Mrs. Norris came round the door. They stood quite still, all thinking the same thing—did the cloak work on cats?

After what seemed like forever, the cat turned and left.

"This isn't safe – she might have heard and gone for Filch, come on."

But Lexie stayed put as Ron tried to pull Harry out of the room. She had to know…

Harry noticed that Lexie wasn't with them and turned to find his friend standing where they had stood, and he stopped. "Wait Ron."

Lexie saw the two people from her dreams standing behind her, as well as the other man, and she wondered if he was Sirius. She gazed at them longingly, her heart breaking the longer she looked. Then she felt a hand on her arm, and turned to see Harry watching her with empathy.

"We should go," he said softly and she nodded. Ron threw the cloak over them both and hurried back to the common room as quietly as they could.

"Want to play chess, Harry?" Ron asked as they ate breakfast the next morning.

"No."

"Why don't we go down to visit Hagrid?" Lexie tried next.

"No…you go…"

"I know what you're thinking Harry," Ron said. "That mirror. Don't go back tonight."

"Why not?"

"I've got a bad feeling about it—and you're lucky you haven't been caught already."

"He's right, Filch and Snape are wandering around now, you can't risk it. So what if they can't see you, they could walk into you, or you might knock something over," Lexie added. While she sympathized with Harry, she didn't think it was a good idea to go back. She didn't like how Harry was obsessing over the mirror, or the way it had caused the two best friends to argue the night before.

"You sound like Hermione."

"We're serious, Harry, don't go."

Lexie doubted that Harry would listen.


	16. Chapter 16

******Chapter 16: The Quidditch Match**_  
_

**_A/N: I own nothing except Lexie, Max & Ruby. Everything else is property of J.K. Rowling. I hope I don't make her appear weepy, she wasn't meant to be that way but I also don't have any of my future chapters for this story written out. They're writing themselves so please don't let it deter you. I promise she'll get more likable in the future :) Also, any ideas for pranks - I'm not much of a prankster myself - are appreciated, I may use them!_**

Term began again and soon everyone's mind was on Quidditch, and their upcoming exams. Lexie busied herself spending a lot of time in the library or in abandoned classrooms, practicing wand movements, desperate to learn as much as she could before it was time for the end of year tests. Sometimes she would take a break and sit in the stands and watch a Quidditch practice, taking in the crisp air. She would split her attention between Harry and the twins. Usually after practice they would hang back and talk, and often the twins would join her in the stands and they would all walk back together, the boys talking Quidditch as they did.

Each night she read a little more in her father's journal. She was learning more about her family and quickly understood why her father had asked her not to think too badly of him, her grandparents seemed set in their Pureblood views. She could easily understand why Sirius seemed to drift from the family, and was saddened to see how this had affected her father. Regulus tried not to show it and dare not say so aloud, but he loved his big brother.

After one such practice in which Oliver Wood announced that Professor Snape was refereeing the Hufflepuff match, she watched Harry speed back to the Common room and followed, concerned for her raven-haired friend. She well remembered the first match in which Harry had nearly fallen off his broom, and later when she learned that it had been jinxed. Surely the Potions master didn't hate the boy enough to do something publicly?

"Harry! Wait up!" she called and he slowed so she could catch up to him, his expression clearly worried. They continued on till they reached the common room where they found Hermione and Ron playing chess. Harry sat down next to Ron and Lexie went up to her dorm to put her sketchbook away before joining them at their table.

Right as she sat down, the portrait hole opened as Neville toppled into the common room. She wondered how he had gotten in, indeed down the hall seeing as his legs had been stuck together with what they recognized as the Leg-Locker curse.

Everyone laughed except the four of them as she and Hermione hurried to help the boy up and Hermione performed the counter-curse. Lexie ushered Neville over to sit with them as Hermione asked, "What happened?"

"Malfoy," said Neville shakily. Lexie scowled, furious with her brother. "I met him outside the library; he said he'd been looking for someone to practice on."

"I'm so sorry, Neville," she muttered. Neville gave her a shaky half-smile but she wasn't reassured. She stood and swept out of the common room in search of her brother, knowing that she would find him laughing with his stupid friends.

She wasn't wrong, she found him nearby in the hallway, snickering with Crabbe and Goyle. "Draco!"

Her brother turned to see his sister scowling deeply at him, hands on her hips. "Why did you do that to Neville? He's never done anything to you!"

"As if he could, the great lump, did you see his face?"

"You had better not do that again—," Lexie warned, drawing her wand.

"What, you'll go to McGonagall? Remember who adopted you, Alexis." Lexie was struck and froze. How could he say such a thing? "You say a word and I'll tell Father about the company you've been keeping," Draco said snidely.

The girl's wand lowered as she stared at the other boy, their gazes locked.

"Oi! What's going on here?"

Lexie recognized the voice as belonging to one of the twins as they approached the scene, standing at her back to glare at the Slytherin's.

"You'd better take your girlfriend away, Weasel, before she does something she'll regret." Draco never tore his eyes from his sister, his voice icy. She seemed to be waiting for something that he wasn't willing to show, and it hurt her deeply.

George placed a hand on her shoulder, Fred doing the same to the other shoulder, and they gently led her away and back into the common room. Once the portrait closed however, she let out a sob and ran up the girl's staircase. The twins frowned and made to follow, but the stairs turned into a slide, stopping their efforts.

"Let me try," Lexie's friend Ruby said softly, and ascended the slide-now-turned-stairs.

Ruby found her on her bed with the curtains closed, quietly crying. She wasn't sure what to say but found she didn't have to as the door opened behind her as the other girls from their dorm entered. All of them had seen Neville enter and Lexie's reaction, and had watched as she'd fled the room crying upon return.

"Open up Malfoy," Ruby said softly, the first to approach the bed. Lexie did and they all huddled around to hug her. The girls sat on their friend's bed and tried to get Lexie's mind on something else, and soon it was forgotten.

Just as they were readying for bed, Lexie remembered the way the twins had pulled her away from Draco and went back down to the common room. She found one of them sitting on the sofa before the fireplace, looking at a book.

"Hey," she said softly.

George turned, having sent his twin off to bed, he was surprised to find the subject of his thoughts standing just behind him. "Hi," he replied. Lexie went round to sit beside him, smiling in what she hoped was a reassuring way. "Alright now?"

Lexie looked into the fire instead of answering and let her thoughts drift to earlier, remembering the way Draco had looked back at her. She had heard of some of the comments he'd made to and about the Weasley family, and the way he bullied most of the other first years. But this was the first time she'd gotten involved and she felt guilty. How could he still want to be her friend after some of the things her foster brother had said?

"Don't worry about it, Draco was just being a git," he said.

"I know. He promised me he wouldn't be—to me I mean."

George was quiet, his book forgotten in his hands. "Want us to prank him again?"

She laughed, her solemn thoughts vanishing for the moment as he grinned at her. She leaned back and he slipped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her lightly. "What are you going to do?" There was no sense telling him not to, she knew they would anyway.

"That is for us to know and you to find out, fair maiden," George grinned cheekily. Mentally, he was already planning it out; all he had to do was let Fred know. The two sat in silence for a few minutes until Lexie started to drift to sleep and George gently woke her. "We should get upstairs."

The girl nodded and they walked toward the stairs, then she paused. "Why were you still awake?"

George looked back at her and brushed a light kiss over her hand like always, "I was waiting to make sure you were okay, my sweet. Sleep well," he smiled and released her hand, planning to go and wake Fred right away. They had a prank to pull.

The next day the twin's prank was clear: they had bewitched things so that nothing would work for Draco. His plate of food hovered above his head, his quills refused to write; even his books would not open. This caused many of the Gryffindor's to laugh as Draco messed up his potion because the ingredients would not stay still, and he couldn't eat. Professor Snape of course put an end to it and everyone's mind went back to the upcoming match and exams.

* * *

On the day of the match, Ron, Hermione and Lexie found seats in the stands next to Neville, who couldn't understand why they looked grim. Lexie knew that they'd been practicing the Leg-Locker curse as a precaution, should Snape try anything.

"Don't forget, it's Locomotor Mortis," Hermione muttered to Ron as he slipped his wand up his sleeve.

"I know," Ron snapped. "Don't nag."

Lexie let out a sigh of relief once she spotted a familiar figure, Dumbledore had come to watch the match. A little more confident now that she hoped Snape wouldn't dare try to harm Harry in front of the Headmaster, she relaxed in her seat. Snape, however, looked even more sour than usual at the development.

"I've never seen Snape look so mean," Ron told Hermione as he noticed the same thing. "Look—they're off. Ouch!"

Malfoy had poked Ron in the back of the head.

"Oh, sorry, Weasley, didn't see you there." Malfoy grinned broadly at Crabbe and Goyle and ignored the disapproving glare from his sister. "Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want to bet? What about you Weasley?"

Ron disregarded Draco, watching as Snape awarded Hufflepuff a penalty because George Weasley hit a bludger at him. Lexie shook her head; it was right stupid of him to provoke the foul-spirited man. Hermione was squinting up at Harry who was circling the game, searching for the Snitch.

"You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?" Malfoy said loudly not long after, still trying to annoy Ron while Snape awarded Hufflepuff another penalty for no reason. "Its people they feel sorry for. There's parentless Potter, the Weasley's, who have no money—you should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains."

"Don't listen to the prat, Neville," Lexie muttered. Neville went bright red but turned in his seat to face the other boy.

"I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy."

The three Slytherin's howled in laughter, but Ron, not taking his eyes from Harry, said, "That's right, Neville."

"If brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something," Draco gloated.

"Draco!" Lexie hissed, appalled.

"I'm warning you, Malfoy – one more word –."

"Ron!" Hermione said suddenly, "Harry –."

"What? Where?"

Harry had gone into a steep dive, drawing gasps and cheers from the crowd as they watched. Hermione and Lexie both stood, hands clasped tightly in their nerves, as Harry streaked toward the ground.

"You're in luck, Weasley. Potter's spotted some gold on the ground!" Malfoy cut in.

Ron snapped. He was on top of Draco before the other boy knew what happened, wrestling him to the ground. Neville hesitated, and then clambered over his seat to help.

"Come on Harry!" Hermione screamed, jumping onto her seat to watch as Harry sped straight at Snape – neither girl noticed the boys rolling around under their seats as they fought.

Snape turned on his broom in time to see Harry shoot past, missing the Professor by inches – the next second Harry had pulled out of the dive, arm raised in triumph, clutching the Snitch.

The stands erupted, it must have been a record, no one remembered if anyone had ever caught the Snitch so quickly, the game had lasted barely five minutes.

"Ron! Ron! Where are you! The game's over, Harry won! Gryffindor's in the lead!" Hermione shrieked, dancing in her seat and hugging Parvati who sat in front of them. It was then that Lexie realized the boys were fighting and hexed them to make them stop. She used the Leg-Locker curse on Draco, Crabbe and Goyle and pulled Ron and Neville apart. Gryffindors went spilling onto the field as Lexie half-carried an unconscious Neville to the hospital wing. Ron and Hermione joined the others on the field to greet the Gryffindor team.

After a hurried explanation, Lexie watched Madam Pomfrey fix Neville up and the strict woman allowed her to stay, but only briefly. She could almost hear the cheers and shouts from where she sat but she was humiliated. How was she to face Neville or the twins after this? They would most definitely hear what happened and what Draco had said and she dreaded their reactions. How could her brother be so hateful?

A little later Madam Pomfrey shooed her out and she slowly made her way back to the common room, worry evident on her face. She would just have to avoid them for a few days, she supposed. She entered just as Ron was telling Harry about the brawl, the after-match party still in full swing. Lexie went to bed right away so neither twin could stop her for their usual goodnight.

She managed to avoid them for a day and a half; she was doing quite well she thought, as she was on her way to the Great Hall. Suddenly her arm was yanked and she was pulled into an empty passageway by a familiar set of hands.

"Why do you guys _do _that?" The girl muttered, rubbing her arm and not meeting their eyes.

"Because someone has been avoiding us and we want to know why," said one twin.

"What he said," agreed the other.

"It's nothing," she muttered evasively but they didn't buy it.

"Come out with it—"

"—Yeah missy."

Lexie glanced down uncertainly then blurted out, "I'm sorry!"

There were identical frowns on their faces as they looked at each other.

"What's she on about Fred?"

"Beats me, George."

"Did she do something to you?"

"Not that I remember. You?"

"Nope."

They both turned to her, "What for?"

"My brother says horrible things—about your family," she answered, her voice deadly quiet.

Two sets of eyes rolled at her.

"That great git—,"

"Prat—,"

"—Is just jealous he can't be as awesome as we are."

"Too right, Fred."

"Thank you, George."

Lexie sighed at them exasperatedly but let herself smile. Maybe she'd been silly to think that they'd be angry at her. Fred peeked out of the passageway and George stepped closer.

"Don't worry about him, Lex. We don't blame you for anything he says, and you shouldn't have to apologize for him," he told her sincerely. She nodded and he smiled, glad to have his friend back. He'd missed her smile.

"C'mon, no one's around," Fred said and they exited the passageway. Lexie turned to watch the statue they'd hidden behind move back into place. She hadn't even noticed that it had moved when they'd grabbed her, in her preoccupation.

The twins went on to discuss prank plans on Mrs. Norris as the three of them trooped toward the Great Hall, arms linked. Lexie felt immensely better when she saw a fully conscious Neville sitting with Harry, Ron and Hermione.


	17. Chapter 17

******Chapter 17: Dragons**

**_A/N: I own only Lexie, Ruby and Max. Apologies to the delay my good folks, it was when I spent 4 hours writing 2 chapters for a very much later part of this story that I realized I should probably write some more from where I'm at lol. All credit goes to J.K. Rowling, her excellency. And without further ado..._**

The next day Lexie didn't have much time to think about her brother as the twins had chosen that day to swoop down and kidnap her. Both were talking a mile a minute about plans for pranks, one twin's arm around her waist while the other had placed his around her shoulders. They laughed and joked and did their best to tease their friend as they led her into the Great Hall for breakfast. Her thoughts remained blissfully light as her roommates kidnapped her back from the twins after the meal and the girls spent the time in the Common Room and then their dorm.

It wasn't till around lunch that she'd tracked Harry down and he'd relayed to her about Flamel and about their suspicions, finally letting her in on the secret of the Stone's presence in Hogwarts. He confided in her about Quirrel as well and the quartet all started trying to silently support the stuttering teacher. Lexie noticed the way the Professor seemed to become paler and lose weight, but as the school wasn't being attacked, he didn't seem to have cracked yet. While Harry and the others would listen for the Cerberus whenever they passed the corridor, Lexie did her best to stay far from it. It wasn't that she didn't trust Harry; she just didn't want to be anywhere near the beast.

Hermione though, was also busy color coding schedules for the upcoming end-of-year exams, which most of the students just seemed to shrug off. She often nagged the boys to do the same but only Lexie really took her seriously and had been spending even more time in the library and in empty classrooms practicing. She was often too tired to even read her father's journal, she studied so hard. It seemed the Professors were also on the same wavelength as the bushy-haired first year. They began to assign so much homework Hermione even had trouble. Lexie helped Ruby as much as she could, even let her come with her to practice potions or spells.

"I'll never remember this!" Ron yelled one afternoon, throwing down his quill and looking longingly out the library window. They were all working on homework and it was the first good day in months, summer was clearly just around the corner.

"Hagrid!" Ron cried and they looked up from the books. "What are you doing in the library?"

Hagrid shuffled into view, but from their viewpoint it appeared as if he was hiding something behind his back. He was slightly too big for the library, towering over some of the smaller bookcases.

"Jus' lookin'," he said in a shifty voice that got their attention immediately. "An' what're you lot up ter?" He peered at them suspiciously. "Yer not still lookin' fer Nicholas Flamel, are yeh?"

"Oh, we found out who he is ages ago," Ron boasted and Lexie rolled her eyes. "And we know what the dog's guarding, it's a Sorcerer's St—"

"Shhh!" Hagrid hushed and Lexie punctuated the point by kicking Ron under the table with an exasperated look. They weren't supposed to know after all. "Don't go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?"

"There's some things we wanted to ask you, actually Hagrid," added Harry, "about what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy—."

"SHHH!" said Hagrid again. "Listen – come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don't go rabbitin' about it here. Student's aren' s'posed to know 'member? They'll think I've told yeh –."

"See you later, then," said Harry glumly and Hagrid shuffled out of the library.

Ron hissed and rubbed his leg sourly, glaring at Lexie. "What'd you kick me for?"

"You heard him, we're not supposed to know about the stone," replied Lexie.

"Well, how come you didn't kick Harry? He talked about it too," Ron complained.

"I like him better," she answered cheekily. Harry blushed as Ron grumbled.

"What was he hiding behind his back?" Hermione asked, her forehead scrunching in thought.

"Do you think it had anything to do with the Stone?" added Harry.

"I'm going to see what section he was in," Ron got up to go and look, tired of working. He darted back to where he'd seen the Gameskeeper and looked at the books around him, grabbed a few and returned, slamming them down on the table.

"Dragons!" he whispered. "Hagrid was looking up dragons! Look," he showed them the books. "**Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland**; **From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide**."

"Hagrid told me when we met that he's always wanted a dragon," said Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"But it's against our laws," whispered Ron. "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlock's Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. Just imagine, how can we muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the backyard? Besides, they're bloody dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania."

"Are there wild dragons in Britain?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, of course there are, Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry has a job keeping them hushed up, let me tell you. Wizards have to modify muggles' memories that've seen one, to make them forget."

"So what's Hagrid up to?" asked Hermione in the silence that followed.

When they knocked on Hagrid's door an hour later, they were puzzled to see the curtains that were almost always open, drawn. Hagrid called, "Who is it?" before answering, then ushered them inside quickly.

It was smoldering inside the small cottage, and even though it was a pleasantly warm day outside, there was a roaring fire lit. Hagrid made them tea and sandwiches that they politely refused before he fell silent.

"So – yeh said yeh had questions?"

"Yes," said Harry, getting straight to the point. "We were wondering if you would tell us what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy."

"And why it's here," added Lexie. She had gone along more out of curiosity than anything and was regretting it just a little. It wasn't like her to be nosing into matters that did not concern her, but she felt a loyalty to Harry that she couldn't explain, so there she was.

"Well I don't rightly know, and o' course I can't tell you what's guardin' it," he said in shock. "Number one, I don't know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, an' I wouldn' tell yeh if I could." Hagrid turned to Lexie, "Dumbledore wanted it here an' it was almost stolen outta Gringotts – I s'pose yeh've worked that out too? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy."

"Oh come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that happens around here," Hermione tried next in a flattering tone and Hagrid smiled. "We merely wondered who did the guarding really, who Dumbledore trusted enough to help him, apart from you."

Hagrid's chest swelled, Lexie's eyebrow rose at her tactic, Harry smiled at her, and Ron flashed her a grin too.

"Well, I s'ppose it couldn't hurt to tell yeh that…let's see…he borrowed Fluffy from me…then some o' the teachers did some enchan'ments….Professor Sprout—Professor Flitwick—Professor McGonagall-," he ticked them off on his large fingers, "Professor Quirrel –an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Wait, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape."

"Snape?" Four voices chorused.

"Yeah—yer not still on abou' that are yeh? Look Snape helped protect the Stone, he's not about ter steal it."

Lexie could tell all four of them were thinking the same thing – if Snape had added a protection, it must have been terribly easy to discover how the others had guarded it. Except, it seemed, for Professor Quirrel and Fluffy.

"Only you know how to get past Fluffy, right?" Lexie asked next, and Harry picked up on the thought.

"Yeah, you wouldn't tell anyone would you? Not even the teacher's?"

"Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore," said Hagrid with pride in his voice.

"Well at least there's that," Harry muttered to Ron, Hermione, and Lexie. "Hagrid, can we open a window? I'm boiling."

"Can't, Harry, sorry," said Hagrid. He glanced at the fire and they followed his gaze.

"Hagrid…is that?" Hermione asked, but they all knew what it was. In the very center of the fire, under the kettle, was a large black egg.

"Ah," Hagrid said, fiddling with his beard. "That's—er…"

"Where did you get it, Hagrid?" Ron asked, crouching near the fire to get a better look, "It must have cost a fortune."

"Won it," said Hagrid, "Las' night down in the village. Got to havin' drinks and played a game o' cards with some stranger. Think it was quite glad to be rid of it, ter be honest."

"But what are you going to do when it hatches?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I've bin doin' some readin' see," answered Hagrid, pulling out a book. "Got this outta the library—**Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit**—it's a bit outta date, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on 'em, and when it hatches, feed it on a bucket of brandy mixed wit' chicken's blood every half hour. An' see here—how ter recognize diff'rent eggs. What I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them."

He looked pleased with himself while the others just looked worried. "Hagrid, you live in a wooden house," Hermione said, trying to appeal to him.

But Hagrid wasn't listening; he was stoking the fire and humming merrily. Lexie guided the others out while he was occupied and they all stood around looking at one another.

"Well…" said Harry.

"Yeah…" agreed Ron and for once even Hermione was speechless.

"I can't be part of this," Lexie spoke up.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, looking at her in confusion.

"The dragon, this, all of this," she waved a hand to indicate the cottage. "You don't understand, my fath- Lucius Malfoy will find out I'm part of this somehow and I could be disowned. I just got a family Harry, I swear I won't tell anyone but I can't." She pleaded to him with her eyes, "I'll help you figure out how to keep the Stone safe but if he finds out about the dragon…"

"I understand," said Harry. And he did, she didn't want to be held responsible for something illegal. She gave him an apologetic look before turning back for the castle.

"Can you believe her?" spat Ron angrily.

"Don't Ron," Hermione argued.

"She said she would help and keep it quiet, that's all she can do without putting herself or us in jeopardy," Harry explained to the other two. "If Lucius knew she knew what we know, all of us would be in trouble, not to mention your families. By staying out of it she's trying to protect all of us, I don't blame her for it."


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N: I own Lexie, Max and Ruby. Everything and everyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling_**

**Chapter 18**

As promised, Lexie spent the following days helping the trio with Quirrel but her resolve was tested the day the three got the note one morning that the egg was hatching. She wanted to stick to her decision, if Lucius were to find out that she knew about the egg, and that Ron was involved too, he would no doubt make all sorts of noise about Ron's father. She didn't want them to get into trouble because of her so she very reluctantly went about her day of classes and preparing for exams.

It was later when she happened upon her brother bragging to his friend's about Potter having a dragon and getting "the oaf" thrown off the grounds that she tried to step in. She approached him and grabbed his arm, bodily dragging him away from his friends.

"Stop it Draco, stop whatever you're planning!" She said firmly but he just smirked at her. She stepped closer, "I will make your tongue green and polka-dotted for a _week_ if you so much as tell another soul."

Draco stared at her incredulously, "you wouldn't dare."

Lexie glared back. "Do you really want to find out?"

Unfortunately her threat didn't work and not only did Harry and Hermione get in trouble for their plan to send the dragon to Ron's brother in Romania, but Neville did too. Lexie hated the way everyone treated the three and took to spending most of her time with Neville. Harry and Hermione at least had Ron, while Neville had nobody. She also hexed the twins when they made some faux-whispered comments about the boy. She helped him as much as she could to prepare for the exams but she could tell the loss of points and the school's heavy silent treatment was still affecting him too much for the boy to concentrate.

The exams were almost a welcome distraction from all the drama, and Lexie worried that she would mess up but once the exams got closer, she felt confident. The dragon was gone, soon it would be the end of term and everyone would left their grudges go. What she forgot about was the Stone, and the detention.

Lexie watched as Harry, Hermione and Neville got their notices and tried to cheer Neville up but the poor boy was shaking in fear. That night she and Ron waited, well actually Ron fell asleep, but she still waited. He became wide-eyed and shouted something about Qudditch fouls when Harry shook him awake. He and Hermione told the two of them what happened in the forest, while Neville went straight to bed. Hermione took a seat beside Lexie and smiled in thanks as the other girl covered her in a blanket while Harry paced.

"Snape wants the stone for Voldemort…Voldemort's waiting in the forest…and all this time we thought Snape wanted to get rich…"

"Stop saying the name will you?" Ron whispered, and Lexie scoffed.

"Why? If he wanted to kill them he'd have done it. I hardly doubt saying the bloody name will make him storm up here to do it now."

Harry ignored them both, "Firenze saved me except he shouldn't have so Bane was furious. They were talking about Mars and not to interfere with the planet's…they must say that Voldemort is trying to come back…Bane thinks Voldemort should have killed me, it's probably written up there too."

Ron hissed again about not saying Voldemort's name and Lexie leaned into his ear and said it repeatedly to annoy him. "Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort!" He swatted her away as Harry continued, not paying them any mind.

"All I have to do now is wait, Snape will steal the Stone, Voldemort will be able to come and finish me off then. Well, I suppose Bane'll be happy…"

Hermione looked very frightened but she tried to comfort him, "Harry everyone says Dumbledore's the only one Voldemort's afraid of. You-Know-Who won't touch you with him around. Besides, who cares if the centaur's right, Professor McGonagall says fortune telling is a shady branch of magic."

"Voldemort!" Lexie cried. The three looked at her and she shrugged. "It's just a name. Whatever happens will happen, the most we can do is keep an eye on Snape and make sure Harry stays alive." Lexie looked at her friend, "I don't fancy one of my best friends dying thank you very much."

* * *

The exams came fast and Fluffy still guarded the third floor, so their attention turned to the end of the year tests. The classroom they were in was stifling, and it wasn't a comfortable heat, it was the muggy kind that you'd expect in the States like Texas. Anti-Cheating quills were given out and the written exams began. Professor Flitwick called them one by one to have them try and make a pineapple tap-dance. Professor McGonagall watched as her students were given a mouse to turn into a snuffbox, points were added based on how pretty it looked while they lost points if it had whiskers or a tail. Snape made everyone nervous, looking disdainfully over their shoulders while they tried to remember the ingredients for the Forgetfulness potion. Lexie had very little problems in her exams due to all her practicing and studying, and Snape looked slightly less sour as he watched her work, both knowing she had mastered the potion months ago.

Harry seemed to have the most trouble, he kept rubbing his forehead during the exams and the four of them knew it was because of his scar. He also shared with them his dreams where he saw a flash of green light and heard a cold laugh, only now there was a hooded figure dripping silver blood. Lexie worried, she knew seeing this bothered her friend but she felt powerless to help him. He was always worried about the stone but the others weren't as concerned since he was the one more stressed. Not only was his scar bothering him but the dreams and the memories of the light and the laugh heard his own. They did their best to reassure him however, which he appreciated.

The last exam was in History of Magic, which was easily the most boring class. The instructor of this class was the ghost, Professor Binns. The exam was simple, one hour of answering questions on long-dead wizards and goblin rebellions and then they were free. Free at least until their results came back a week later. When Professor Binns told them to put their quills down, everyone in the room cheered.

"I thought that would be harder," Hermione said as all the students flocked outside onto the sunny lawn. Lexie wandered away toward where the twins and the Quidditch match commentator, Lee Jordan were tickling the giant squid's tentacles. George gave her a large grin and picked her up over his shoulder, tickling her mercilessly. From her position over his shoulder between shrieks of laughter she tickled him back till he called a truce and set her down. She sat at the very edge of the water as she watched the twins and listened to them talk Quidditch.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Harry jump to his feet from where he and Ron and Hermione lounged on the grass. He started walking away swiftly with the other two following but she was far too comfortable to get up so she stayed where she was, hoping nothing was wrong. A moment later George laid next to her on the grass while Fred continued his conversation with Lee.

"How were exams?" He asked, watching the clouds with her.

"I think they were alright, I'm glad they're over finally. How about you?"

George shrugged and raised his wand, "_Aphaca_."

Lexie watched as he conjured a dandelion and offered it to her. She spun it between her fingertips, watching it twirl.

"You should come visit during the summer," he said as he watched her.

"I don't know if I can," she frowned and answered his next question. "Lucius sent me a letter a few weeks ago saying I'm going to be learning how to be a proper Malfoy."

"I see," Lexie noticed that George looked saddened by the statement and turned on her side.

"I'll try though."

He smiled at the girl next to him and wished she was just a couple years older so he could kiss her. Instead he watched as she toyed with the flower in her hand. "Aren't you going to make a wish?"

Lexie looked at the flower, wondering what she would wish for if it could be anything. The faces of her parents came into her mind, then those of the Malfoy's. _I wish they would accept me for me,_ she wished and blew gently on it. They watched as the seed heads blew away with the breeze and smiled at each other happily. She always felt accepted with George and Fred, she thought as she lay back down.

At dinner she listened as Harry filled her in on the puzzle pieces he had put together and their plan to go through the trapdoor. The plan worried her but again, she could do nothing. That night was going to be a very restless one, as Lexie tried to follow her roommate's chatter while hoping the trio would be alright. She was also rethinking her decision, she did not feel very brave sitting in her room where it was safe, all to be part of her family. She wondered if her father had felt like this ever, and occupied herself reading his journal. Finally she decided to head down to the common room, if only to wish them luck and found them sitting before the fire place.

Everyone was drifting off to bed as Ron told Harry to get the cloak and he did. She watched Hermione skim her books for different spells she thought they might need. Lexie stood as Harry returned carrying the cloak and hugged him. "Good luck," she told him and he smiled at her nervously.

It was when they were throwing the cloak over themselves that Neville spoke up from a corner of the room, none of them had noticed him there.

"What are you doing?" Neville asked, holding Trevor as he stood from behind the armchair.

"Nothing, Neville, nothing." Harry hurriedly stuffed the cloak behind his back but Neville didn't look fooled.

"You're going out again."

"No, no, no," Hermione added quickly. "We're not. It's late, why don't you go on up to bed, Neville?"

Lexie glanced at the grandfather clock, they really couldn't afford to waste much more time, Snape could already be down the trapdoor.

"No. You can't go out, you'll be caught again. Gryffindor can't get in any more trouble," said Neville.

"You don't understand," said Harry, "this is important."

Lexie caught Hermione's eye as Neville seemed to be thinking of doing something desperate to stop them.

"I won't let you," he said as he moved in front of the portrait. "I'll—I'll fight you!"

"Neville," Ron exclaimed exasperatedly, "get away from there, don't be an idiot—."

"Don't call me an idiot!" cried Neville. "I don't think you should break more rules! And you told me to stand up to people!"

"Neville," Lexie added soothingly, "this isn't like that." Ron stepped toward Neville but the poor boy stood his ground.

"Neville," Hermione said as she stepped forward. "I'm really, really sorry about this." She raised her wand and Neville shrank back. "_Petrificus Totalis_!"

Lexie watched as his arms and legs snapped together and he began to fall, and she hurriedly cast a spell to make a pillow float toward him as Hermione turned him over. She slipped it under his head as they apologized and hurried out the portrait hole. Lexie waited a good ten minutes before she turned to Neville and cast a sleep spell on him. "You'll understand later, Neville."

Once he was asleep she took the spell off him and levitated him up the stairs to his door, carefully tucking him into his own bed before returning downstairs to wait.

The next morning when Hermione and Ron returned and filled her in, she went immediately to see Dumbledore. The Headmaster listened to how Neville had stood up to the trio, thinking they were going out to break the rules.

"It takes great courage to do what Neville did, but tell me Alexis, what is it that troubles you?" The aged wizard asked the girl before him. Lexie stood and began to pace the office, arms folded tightly against her chest.

"I didn't do anything Headmaster," she spat, "I just let them go."

"Would you have stopped them as well?"

"No, that's not what I meant." Lexie sighed, "I thought that if Lucius found out I helped I'd be sent back to the orphanage. How is that brave and courageous?"

Dumbledore sat back in his chair and watched Lexie pace. "Did you not help them, Miss Malfoy?"

"Yes of course I did," she said dismissively.

"Were you aware of the dragon, Norbert?"

"Yes," Lexie stopped to look at him in confusion. What was he getting at?

"And why did you not help Mister Potter and Miss Granger send the dragon away?"

"I didn't want Lucius to find out," she answered.

"And why is that?"

Lexie's expression shifted, "to keep him from getting Ron's family in trouble. I didn't want them to get heat because of something I knew."

"There are all sorts of bravery Miss Malfoy," Dumbledore informed the girl. "You, who have never had a family, turned from your friends in an attempt to protect them. It is to be expected that you would want to hold onto that family."

"I still think I should have helped," she muttered.

"Miss Malfoy you helped to the best of your ability, and reported your classmate's act of bravery," he said. "You have the rest of your life to be brave my dear, let it be enough that you stood for what you believed in: Family."

Lexie left the Headmaster's office in thought and went to visit Harry when he woke four days later, relieved to see he was alive and well. The feast that night brought a change of decoration as he awarded the trio points for their actions with the stone, and some even went to Neville. Lexie spent the next few days in a haze, packing and getting ready to return home to the Malfoy's. Exam results came back and Lexie was proud to see she had done well and soon the day came to leave.

Lexie would never forget her first year, or all the friends she'd made.

_**A/N: Well that's the end of book 1! I've decided to split the books up as follows: Story one will contain book 1-3 of the Harry Potter stories, while the sequel will contain the rest. Thanks for reading up to this point and for an added bonus I even have the first chapter of Book 2 ready!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N: All I own is Lexie and Max, everything and everyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling. Here begins Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets._**

**The Chamber of Secrets**

Lexie's summer so far had not been a good one. Immediately upon returning home, her foster father had taken her into his study in order to instruct her in the ways of being a proper pure blooded witch. Alexis Rose Malfoy, born Alexis Rose Meadowes, had been adopted by the most prominent member of the Wizarding world, the Malfoy's. She had also just completed her first year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, of Gryffindor house. She had become friends with people like the Weasley twins and their brother, four dorm mates, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived.

The only problem with her foster father's lessons was that she didn't agree with most of what he said. She saw it all as prejudiced nonsense and disgusting, how they spoke of muggle borns or half-bloods, as if they were dung on their shoes. For this reason, she saw little of the room that had been named hers on her very first time entering Malfoy Manor. Lucius seemed determined to 'drill in' the ways of Malfoy's into a child so young. Instead she spent most of her nights in the dungeons in the basement, alone with only her cat for company, when he could sneak down.

Lexie found herself staring at the wall opposite her, her legs curled close to her body, her arms wrapped around them. Today Lucius had tried to make her memorize the names of the pure blood families and she had talked back when he spoke badly of the Weasley's. She idly wondered if perhaps it was the Black side of her that made her rather mouthy. She remembered her father's journal entries mentioning her uncle and his habit of talking back to his parents, her grandparents. She supposed it didn't matter; her birthday had come and gone, near the beginning of the summer. She only saw her foster brother when Lucius had their lessons, but he refused to meet her eye which was just fine, she hadn't forgiven him about last year anyway.

She missed her friends though, and wished she could send a letter or two to them but she rarely had a chance. Tonight she would be attending a dinner party with another pure blood family and one of Draco's friends, Blaise and the Zabini's.

Draco cleared his throat from where he stood near his father's chair and the man turned his head to give his son his attention. "Should I bring Alexis to her room to prepare for dinner, father?"

His father sighed and made a vague gesture and Draco left the room, hurrying to where his foster sister was kept. He hadn't had the nerve to go and visit her yet, mostly because he didn't know what to say. Most of the time he could convince his mother to get his father to let her out to shower and such but there was nothing he could do to save her from her punishment. Why did she have to be so stubborn?

Draco descended the stairs and entered the dungeon, looking around for the familiar head of brown hair. He found her in the far corner, curled up and staring at nothing and he frowned.

"It's nearly time for dinner, father says to go get bathed and dressed," he told her, not really wanting to get closer but doing so anyway.

Her gaze swept over to meet his, her lips parting, "So because father _says, _I should obey?"

"Please Lexie, I hate seeing you like this," Draco pleaded and crouched nearby.

"Must be why you don't come down here." Her expression hardened. "Tell father I'm fine where I am."

"Look, the Zabini's will be here in an hour," Draco sighed. "Please just do this?"

The girl studied her foster brother then stood, stretching out her muscles and headed for the stairs without him. Draco followed silently, trying to think of some way to apologize to the girl he had promised to stand beside and failed. When they reached her door he wrapped his fingers around her wrist to stop her before she went in.

"I'm sorry—."

"Liar," her reply was said softly. "If you were sorry you'd speak up. Maybe you'd end up with me down there but you'd do it."

Draco had no answer and she tore her arm away from him, "I'll see you at dinner Draco." He hated the disappointment he heard in her voice as she closed the door, now lost to him.

Lexie turned to survey her room; she had almost forgotten what it looked like after so much time in the cold and dark dungeon basement. She saw Max sitting in his bed and a dress hanging in her closet, the accessories waiting on the bed with some new clothes. She took a long and leisurely bath, making sure to scrub herself pink and brushed her hair until it shown, adding George's Christmas gift, a barrette to secure it in place above her ear. She put her necklace from her parents on and looked at herself in the mirror.

On her bedside table lay her sketchbook and a bundle of letters and she sat down to read them. There were a few from the twins, mostly George, a few from her dorm mates and Hermione. The only person, it seemed, who hadn't written was Harry. Lexie frowned; she hoped he was having a good summer wherever he was. In a couple of the twin's letters she noticed that they had invited her over to their house and she felt a wave of sadness. The chance of escaping to the Weasley's was very slim, especially with the way the summer was going. At this rate, she would be lucky if she got to spend tonight in her room.

There was a knock on her door and she stood and walked to it to see that Draco had also changed, now in a nice pair of slacks and dress shirt, hair gelled back. She didn't say anything to him as they went back downstairs and into the receiving area, where a family of dark-skinned people waited. The Zabini's turned to examine the girl who'd been officially adopted over the summer as she joined them, Draco next to her. Narcissa air kissed Mrs. Zabini's cheek and the men shook hands while Draco nodded to Blaise and Lexie just stood there silently. She tuned out of the adult's conversation and followed her brother as he and Blaise talked about the new school year.

"Hello Lexie," Blaise addressed the girl with a smile.

"Hi."

"Did you hear who's teaching this year Blaise?" Draco asked him, trying to turn his curious gaze off his sister.

"Lockhart wasn't it?" Blaise grinned then turned back to Lexie, "I suppose you'll be swooning eh?"

Lexie just looked at him. Who were they talking about? Blaise chortled at the expression on her face.

"Come children," said Mrs. Zabini from the dining area and they hastened to join.

"Yes mum," Blaise replied, his thoughts on Draco's sister's obvious unanswered question. "Gilderoy Lockhart is the Defense teacher this year, Alexis."

Lexie nodded and took a seat across from her brother and beside Blaise; his parents stopped their conversation to look at her.

"I thought you would have heard dear?" Blaise's mother asked, surprised that Lexie didn't seem to know this fact.

"No ma'am," she said respectfully.

"Alexis has been visiting a friend this summer," Lucius interjected to cover the moment. "I haven't gotten a chance to mention it to her."

"Yes, my friend is muggle born you see, so she wasn't aware either," Lexie cut in blandly. "I only just got back this morning actually."

"You allow her to associate with muggle born's Lucius?" Blaise's father interrupted in disgust. Draco's eyes were wide and he was giving his sister a very plain warning look and Blaise looked as if he was trying to contain his laughter.

"I can hardly help who my daughter befriends in that school Seth," Lucius replied in a controlled tone. "Once we realized her parentage; we brought her home of course."

"Too bad too, they're so nice, the Dawson's. Although I do wish I had gotten to spend some time with the Weasley's, I had to decline their offer to visit." Lucius was now glaring at her but she pretended not to notice, "Please pass the carrots?"

The Zabini's weren't able to comment however as Narcissa changed the subject to the Ministry and Lucius plastered a strained smile on his face. His gaze was fixed on his daughter who had the audacity to arch a brow and continue to eat her dinner. Lexie wasn't stupid, she knew she was in for another night of lying in the dungeon but it had been worth it just a little. Blaise, instead of looking at her with scorn at the mention of the Weasley's, now seemed to watch her in approval. Or was it amusement? She was very aware of the way he looked at her out of the corner of his eye when suddenly an idea struck her: if she were to announce she was going to see a friend in front of guests, they couldn't very well refuse, not if they wished to keep up their loving adoptive parent's visage. It would also get her a night away from the dungeon and she could go to the Burrow from Ruby's. It was perfect!

"Father," she spoke up and Lucius looked at her coldly. She didn't care; she'd had enough of their treatment and left her mind open to show him so, while keeping her plan carefully hidden. "I was wondering if I could go visit my friend Ruby again. She wanted to go to Diagon Alley and catch the train together."

Lexie watched as Lucius realized the tight spot she'd put him in and almost grinned with triumph as he nodded in assent. She excused herself and exchanged pleasant goodbyes and nice to meet you's with Blaise's parents and left the dining room. She had to fight the urge to run to her room and settled on a fast walk. She packed everything and frowned when it occurred to her that she didn't know Ruby's address. "I guess I'll just go straight to the Burrow," she muttered to herself but then stared at her packed trunk. "Starr," she called and the house elf appeared.

"Yes miss?" The squeaky voice asked.

"Can you send this to the Burrow please?" She asked kindly, picking up Max and her pack with her belongings. The house elf snapped her fingers and her trunk disappeared. Lexie took one last look around and left her room, shutting the door firmly. She walked down the stairs where the fireplace, and her freedom, waited.

"Where are you really going?" Draco asked, coming out of the dining room and Lexie peered behind him.

"Don't worry, they'll be a while yet," Blaise added as he looked at Max in his carrier.

"A friend's," Lexie replied shortly and Draco held his palm out which held the key to her vault.

"Here, it's yours anyway."

Lexie put the key into her pocket and stood for a moment just looking at her brother. She could still remember the boy who had held her as she cried, cheered her up when their parents declined communication with her, had accepted her right away. It was hard to compare that boy to the one she'd spent a summer with. Draco had not once stood against Lucius' unfair treatment, and while she knew half of the times she'd been let out to shower had been Draco's doing, it was still too little too late. He had deliberately gotten her friends into trouble for having a dragon egg, when they had just been trying to get rid of it. He'd spoken so foully of her friends and cursed Neville, had been so cruel to even her.

Yet through all the bad he'd done the year before, and all he'd done that summer, he was still her brother. She gave him a hug and whispered that she'd see him on the train before grasping Max's carrier tightly, and grabbing a handful of Floo powder. She threw it into the fireplace and said, "The Burrow!" and stepped into the flames.


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: So very sorry about the delay. Been caught up on working on Shut out the pain that all my other plot bunnies got set aside. I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, I only claim Lexie and Max ;)**_

When she fell out of the fireplace on the other end, Lexie was surprised to notice the familiar faces of the twins, and Ron nearby. She glanced around to find herself in a kitchen, along with other redheads that she assumed were the Weasley's she had yet to meet. The closest, a young girl helped her to her feet, looking at her curiously before she was quickly seized in a hug. The kitchen was rather small with a table and chairs in the middle, books stacked on the mantelpiece and she heard a voice and saw it was an old radio next to the sink.

"Lex!" The welcome sound of George's voice met her ears as he spun her around as if it had been years instead of a little over a month since he'd seen her. As soon as he let her go Fred promptly repeated his twin's action and she was breathless with laughter as the twins greeted her. Oh how she'd missed them!

Once Fred finally released her, she turned to the other people watching the scene with amused and wondering smiles. She smiled at Ron in hello and he smiled back, before she looked at the woman who was obviously the matron of the family and blushed.

"Hello, I'm Lexie Malfoy," she greeted a little shyly. The woman's expression shifted a little at the last name as she surveyed the girl her sons had so enthusiastically greeted. "I'm nothing like them, I swear!"

"Yeah mum, she was adopted," Ron added helpfully and Mrs. Weasley softened.

"Molly Weasley dear," the woman said and smiled at the girl. "I was just making dinner, have you eaten yet?"

"Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt," Lexie apologized and scolded herself for not having the foresight to realize that she'd be dropping into their home without warning in the middle of their meal.

"Not at all, it's no trouble," Mrs. Weasley brushed off the apology and turned back to her cooking, still unsure about her newest house guest.

"The twins invited me to visit and I didn't really have the chance to send an owl beforehand and sort of took a chance as it came up," the girl explained.

"It's quite alright; you can share a room with my daughter, Ginny."

"Thank you so much, and I really am sorry," she said again but the woman waved her off with a kind smile.

"Go and visit with your friends, dear."

Lexie's wrist was grabbed as she was almost dragged out of the kitchen and out the door by the twins followed by Ron and the girl who'd helped her up, Ginny. They brought her out to the backyard and the twins yammered to her about their new prank ideas. Lexie felt glad that she'd managed to escape the Malfoy's and lost herself in the feeling of being among friends. Eventually the twins and Ron split off from the group and began talking in low voices so she turned to Ginny.

"Hello, I don't think we've met yet," she said to Ginny.

"No, I'm Ginny," the other girl smiled and they talked about the new school year.

"Hey, do any of you know who Gilderoy Lockhart is?" She asked them as she remembered what the Zabini's mentioned while Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Some prat who wrote a load of books, mum fancies him," Ginny answered and launched into the abbreviated version of Lockhart's adventures.

* * *

George watched Lexie as Fred and Ron discussed Operation Rescue Harry; she seemed thinner to him and quieter. He didn't miss the barrette in her hair that he himself had given her and remembered the other gift he'd been working on, and decided to pull her away after dinner to present it to her. He'd read in the Prophet about the Malfoy's officially adopting her and that she'd had a birthday and he also couldn't wait to find out why she hadn't written back all summer. Overall, there was a difference in the girl he'd known before summer started and it made him wonder what hers had consisted off.

As if he'd read his brother's mind, Ron asked, "Why didn't you reply to our letters, Lexie?"

Lexie hesitated, casting around for a plausible excuse. She would rather kiss a gnome then tell them she'd spent the majority of her summer in the dungeon of her house, but what could she say?

"Lucius held my letters until I finished all my lessons on how to be a Malfoy, I only just got them today," she settled on a half truth.

"Is that why you came without notice?"

"Yeah, what happened?" agreed George.

"Well we were at a dinner party and I asked if I could visit a friend, Lucius said yes so I flooed here before he could change his mind," she answered more truthfully. She noticed the way George was scrutinizing her and avoided his gaze. If anyone were to see through her and call her on it, it'd be him. They were interrupted as Molly called them all inside to eat and Fred pulled her in on their plan to rescue Harry, who she learned had not written them either.

After dinner Lexie headed upstairs to go change into pajamas, and was looking around the Burrow with interest. She observed the way the Weasley's interacted with each other enviously, what she wouldn't give to have what they had.

"Lex, can you come here for a sec?" George called when she passed the twin's room on her way to Ginny's. She entered to see that the room looked like a cross between a bedroom and a laboratory, with two beds, two dressers and desks, a bookshelf and a work table with various potions bottles and what looked to be candies strewn around.

"Yes George?" she asked and he ran a hand through his hair.

"I read in the Prophet that your birthday came and that we missed it so I made something for you," he said with flushed cheeks. He held out a wrapped package and watched as she opened it to reveal a bound book then looked up at him curiously. "I was thinking about all the problems you were having last year and thought…"

"Is it a journal?" she asked, leafing through the pages.

"Not exactly. See, if you write in it," he walked over to one of the desks and held up a similar book, "I'll read it in here and can reply." He studied her expression carefully, "it's so if you ever need someone to talk to…"

Lexie gripped the book tightly in one hand and grabbed the redhead in a hug, overcome with emotion. She was feeling far too much at once to put into words; once again George had succeeded in saying and doing the perfect thing. This way she had someone to talk to when she felt alone, or during the summer, she vowed to keep it on her always.

"It's wonderful, I love it," she said sincerely and he finally let out a relieved breath she hadn't realized he was holding.

"Happy birthday Lex," he whispered in her ear as she clung to him.

"I should get to bed," she stated after a moment as she let go. "Are you guys going to get Harry tonight?"

"After they're all asleep, sure you don't want to come?" he offered with a devilish smile and she laughed and shook her head.

"I'm exhausted, tell me everything in the morning though!"

With that she bid him and Fred goodnight as his twin came in the room and retreated for Ginny's. Still listening to her footsteps and thinking on the hug and her smile at his gift, he fell into planning with his twin.

* * *

Just around dawn she was woken to yells but stayed in her bed to listen. It sounded as if Mrs. Weasley had caught the twins and Ron on their return from getting Harry. She heard snippets, something about bars on Harry's window and she glanced over at Ginny to see the other girl asleep and changed quietly, slipping downstairs. She spotted Harry as she entered the kitchen and gave him a wide smile and a hug, glad that the other boy was safe and in one piece. It wasn't that she didn't trust the twins…well maybe just a little. She was about to ask him about his summer when he gave her a slight 'not now' Look and she frowned, was his summer so bad he didn't want to discuss it in front of the others?

Meanwhile Mrs. Weasley was cooking breakfast a little haphazardly, throwing Ron and the twin's dirty looks and muttering under her breath.

"I don't blame you, dear," she told Harry, filling his plate with about nine large sausages and giving Lexie at least five as she took a seat beside the black haired boy. "Arthur and I have worried about you, too. Just last night we were talking about coming to get you ourselves if Ron hadn't heard from you by Friday. Then Lexie here showed up yesterday too," the woman smiled at the girl who returned it. "Flying an illegal car halfway across the country—anyone could have seen you—"

With only a flick of her wand, the dishes in the sink began to clean themselves, clinking gently in the background.

"It was cloudy, Mum!" said Fred.

"You keep your mouth closed while you're eating!" she snapped.

"They were starving him, Mum!" said George next. Lexie looked at Harry sharply to see her friend was beet red from the attention and noticed that he did appear too thin. She also noticed that he was avoiding her gaze but she gave him a sympathetic look. It looked as if their summers hadn't been quite as different as she'd hoped, with the only exception being that he didn't look as if he'd spent most of it in a dungeon.

"And you!" said Mrs. Weasley as she pounced on her other son but her expression softened as she cut Harry's bread and buttered it for him, doing the same for Lexie.

Right at that moment there was a diversion in the form of a small redhead in a long nightdress that appeared in the kitchen, gave a small squeal and ran back out again. Lexie looked after her and tried to fight a smile of amusement at her new friend.

"Ginny," Ron told Harry in an undertone. "My sister. She's been talking about you all summer."

"Yeah she'll be wanting an autograph, Harry," Fred added with a grin but caught his mother's glare and went back to his food without another word.

Nothing else was said until they'd all finished eating, which wasn't long.

"Blimey, I'm tired," yawned George. "I think I'll go to bed and—"

"You will not," snapped his mother. "It's your own fault you've been up all night. You're going to de-gnome the garden for me; they're getting out of hand again –"

"Oh, Mum—"

"And you two," she turned to Ron and Fred. "You can go on up to bed dear, you too Lexie," she added to them. "You didn't ask them to fly that wretched car –"

But Harry said quickly, "I'll help Ron. I've never seen a de-gnoming—"

"I'll help too," Lexie agreed. Helping seemed to be the only way she'd get answers from Harry, aside from the fact that she wasn't all that tired anymore.

"That's very sweet of you dears, but it's rather dull work," she told them. "Let's see what Lockhart has to say on the subject—"

She pulled a heavy book from the mantelpiece and George groaned, "Mum we know how to de-gnome a garden –"

Lexie watched as Mrs. Weasley gazed down at the cover where a wizard was pictured winking up at her. "Oh he is marvelous," she said. "He knows his household pests, all right, it's a wonderful book."

"Mum fancies him," said Fred in a very audible whisper and Harry and Lexie grinned at each other.

"Don't be ridiculous, Fred," she admonished him, her cheeks coloring. "Fine, if you think you know better than Lockhart, then go and get on with it, and woe betide you if there's a single gnome in that garden when I come to inspect it.

Yawning and grumbling, they trooped outside and Lexie fell into step beside Harry and listened as they talked. Ron bent over a peony bush and straightened clutching the ugliest creature she'd ever seen. It was small, about up to her knee in height with an overly large head; it looked like a potato with legs. She shared a brief glance with Harry and could tell he thought the same thing and bit into her wrist to stifle a giggle at Ron's revulsion toward the gnome.

"This is what you have to do," he said. They watched as he lifted the gnome over his head and began to swing it in giant circles. When he loosed it, the gnome flew what must have been twenty feet in the air and over a hedge.

"That was pitiful," said Fred. "Bet I can get mine past the stump."

Lexie and Harry tried next and she yelped when the one she'd grabbed bit into her hand. All compassion for the thing gone, she envisioned Lucius' face and hurled the gnome as hard as she could.

"Nice one Lex!"

"Here," said George. He went over to her and grabbed a gnome and stepped behind her, his bigger hands covering hers as he taught her how to better throw the gnomes. She blushed at the contact and his closeness and tried to focus on the task at hand. "You throw it like that," he let go as she released the gnome and it flew through the air and past the hedge.

"They're not too bright," he added to her and Harry as he grabbed five at once. "The moment a de-gnoming starts, they all come up to look. You'd think that they'd learn to stay put, wouldn't you?"

Not long after they'd finished, the door shut and she watched the twins and Ron grin and hurry inside. George seized her wrist and she let herself be led inside with him, a little nervous to meet their father. It was no secret that Lucius and Arthur Weasley didn't get along and she hoped that he wouldn't automatically judge her by the fact that she had the same surname.

Arthur was a thin man with balding hair, but what little he had was as red as his children's. He wore long green robes and looked very tired as he told his family about work. She tried to slip away but the twins would have none of it and firmly sat her down between them and she sighed with defeat. She cast Harry a pleading glance but he just shrugged and she stuck her tongue out at him while the family talked. The conversation was interrupted when Molly entered and started in on Arthur about the flying car, which would have been comical if not for the way the three Weasley kids shifted uneasily.

Once Arthur was informed of Harry's presence, he jumped at the sight of the raven-haired boy and she suppressed another giggle. He then noticed the other person at the table with hair that wasn't red and his eyes widened.

"Who might you be?" asked Arthur curiously.

"Lexie Malfoy," she answered and wrung her hands under the table. She was stopped by both of the twins' pulling her hands apart and holding onto them in an effort to calm her. "The twins invited me for a visit, sir."

"Oh yes, the girl Lucius adopted. I heard about that. So sorry about your parents."

"Thank you, sir."

His attention was again pulled away to deal with his still very angry wife and the three Weasley kids and their two guests snuck quietly from the room and up the stairs. Harry and Ron disappeared into one bedroom and Fred and George into theirs and she went back into Ginny's to read. Her summer was finally looking up, she thought and smiled.


End file.
